Retour à Canary Wharf
by Nikki Sian
Summary: Déboires de l'équipe Torchwood à Canary Wharf. Fic mettant en scène des élements de DW et TW 1.
1. L' équipe

**Back to Canary Wharf**

Voilà déjà des jours que je m'interroge sur ma vie. Une vie remplie d'action, de rencontres, de bons moments, et d'aléas.  
Il ne se passe pas un jour où mes pensées vagabondes ne se remémorent ces moments passés sur cette Terre. Ou plus particulièrement dans cette ville de strass et de paillettes.

Chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur le spectacle que m'offre cette ville nocturne, je me dis parfois, qu'après tout, on est en droit de la sauver.  
Le matin, face à la baie vitrée, je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai d'être encore en vie.  
Certes, ces derniers jours furent les pires que j'ai connus, mais c'est comme ça, lorsque l'on s'engage à protéger ses semblables.

Des menaces, oh oui il y en a, et pas des moindres. Je ne sais comment, ni pourquoi, mais une énergie extérieure se propage sur ma ville. Connue sous le terme de« faille », elle franchit une barrière entre la réalité et l'inexplicable.  
Des êtres, des objets, des formes inexpliquées la franchissent. Les plus connus, les _weevils_ déambulent dans les rues de Cardiff et animent nos soirées.  
C'est devenue une chasse, un passe-temps. C'est comme un rituel que nous pratiquons à longueur de journée dans les égouts de la ville.

Mais quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était plus comme avant.  
Je faisais maintenant partie d'eux, oui, de ces créatures infâmes avides de cruauté, dont j'étais le Roi. Et personne ne s'en souciait.

Je parie que Gwen, elle, serait en train de dîner en tête à tête avec Rhys au Hammon's Restaurant ; cela, faisait des jours qu'elle en parlait. Bien sûr, si Jack, comme à son habitude, trouvait le moyen d'arriver au mauvais moment. Tosh, elle, serait comme toujours en train de surveiller cette faille, bien sûr, elle ne pense qu'à ça cette petite. Mais je me dis qu'à force de rester plantée face à ses écrans, elle me fait peur cette « _Ladygeek_ ».  
Ianto, oh non, je préfère encore mieux t'appeler teaboy, car c'est ce que tu es après tout. Je ne connais pas grand chose de ta vie, et pour être franc, je m'en moque.

Et moi dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Je suis seul, oui, seul chez moi en train de culpabiliser. Comme ces sorties où je repartais avec une jolie créature me manquent, les aventures d'une nuit, mes nuits torrides avec Miss Cooper, ah Cooper, tu fus la meilleure, mais pas des moindres, car il n'y a pas que le sexe, j'ai aussi un cœur, et il s'est envolé avec cette femme hors du temps.

En gros, voici une partie de ma vie, qui heureusement est en train de donner un second souffle à l'homme que je suis.

… _Ce jour là, au fin fond du Hub _…

**Owen :** Il y a quelqu'un ? Hé oh ! Non, mais, c'est pas vrai ! Ianto n'est pas là ! C'est au moment où on a le plus besoin de lui qu'il se fait rare celui-là !

Jack du fond de sa chambre, battit des yeux, quelques secondes, et fronça les sourcils en voyant par delà la lumière qui illuminait la pièce supérieure.

Immédiatement il grimpa l'échelle menant à son bureau, et regarda d'où venait ce bruit.

**Jack : **Owen, qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça ? Il y a du monde qui dort ici !  
**Owen :** Merci de me le rappeler, mais ce n'est plus le cas pour moi. Dit-il avec un sourire cynique.  
**Jack :** Bon, dans ce cas, quel bon vent t'amène ?  
**Owen :** En fait, je me demandais s'il était possible que je reste les soirs au Hub ?

Jack stupéfait par cette question ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre.

**Jack : **…euh… je….

Mais avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, l'alarme de l'entrée du sas retentit.

Ce sas, qui pour certains était le moyen de voir apparaître leurs collègues dans des tenues aguichantes chaque jour que cette porte blindée donnait des effets de surprises au petit matin ,comme déguster son petit déjeuner au quotidien.

Et là ce fut un jeune homme correctement vêtu qui passa le seuil de cette porte, dans un costume Armani, et un chemisier rouge écarlate.

**Ianto : **Bonjour ! dit-il sans se préoccuper de Jack ni d' Owen.

Jack, attentif au moindre geste de celui-ci, le suivit du regard. Et imagina bien des choses. Surtout que le fait qu'il portait cette chemise, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**Owen :** Si tu ne veux pas, tu as qu'à le dire, je déteste rester là comme un pantin !

**Jack : **Euh…excuse-moi, je …je pense qu'il y aura des jaloux !  
**Owen :** Qui ? Gwen, je suppose !  
**Jack : **Non, un jaloux…si tu vois à quoi je veux en venir !  
**Owen :** Ok, je vois, un ménage à trois, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, surtout quand le plus jeune s'y colle ! Dit-il le visage traversé d'un sourire élastique et insupportable.

Jack, qui comprit lui aussi les sous-entendus d'Owen , rappliqua.

**Jack :** T'en a parlé à Tosh ?  
**Owen :** Oh non ! Pas Tosh, depuis la fois où je lui ai mal répondu, c'est plus pareil.  
**Jack :** Toujours aussi professionnel à ce que je vois ! Mais penses-y, elle a un grand cœur, alors…  
Justement, quand on parle du loup …

Habillée d'un blouson de cuir noir style rock star, et d'un pantalon moulant mauve, Toshiko salua ses collègues et se positionna face à son jouet fétiche.

Owen quitta la bureau de Jack et s'avança pour saluer cette dernière. Jack lui avait donné un tas de conseils sur elle et lui avait suggéré de se faire pardonner, même si leurs rapports de ces derniers jours s'étaient drôlement dégradés.

**Owen :** Alors, Tosh, ça donne quoi cette fameuse recherche ?

Le regard rivé sur son PC, elle pianota sur le clavier et lui fournit les informations.

**Tosh :** Pas grand-chose ! Il ne figure sur aucun fichier de la police. Je n'ai ni nom, ni adresse.  
**Owen :** Attends, laisse-moi voir !

La jeune femme lui laissa son poste et regarda attentivement les investigations du médecin.

**Owen :** Je ne trouve rien. Il n'est pas sur le fichier Lowry. Je laisse tomber !  
**Tosh :** Cesse de te plaindre Owen, tu verras, on trouvera.

La jeune femme reprit son poste et continua ses recherches sur l'écran d'observation, sans lui porter la moindre attention.  
Owen se sentit gêné, il savait que tout ceci était de sa faute, et ne voulait pas qu'une histoire de confession anéantisse leur amitié.  
D'un élan, le médecin décida de briser ce silence si lourd que l'on entendit presque un ange passer.

**Owen :** Ça te dit de prendre un verre ?  
**Tosh :** Pourquoi pas ! J'espère que ce n'est pas pour te faire pardonner que tu me le proposes ? Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
**Owen : **Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, on ne va pas remettre ça sur  
le tapis à chaque fois que l'on discute !  
**Tosh :** D'accord, on se voit après le service.  
**Owen : **Bien sûr, mais c'est toi qui picoleras ! Dit-il avec ironie.

Jack, du haut du rempart, les observait. Ah, ces deux-là, ils sont intrigants ! Pensa-t-il.

**Ianto :** Votre café, Monsieur !

Jack sursauta lorsque la voix du jeune homme retentit à son oreille.

**Jack :** Merci Ianto.  
**Ianto :** Des nouvelles de Gwen ?  
**Jack **: Non. Je suppose qu'elle est en plein préparatifs.  
**Ianto **: Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! S'unir pour la vie. Pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire bien à lui.

Jack le vit partir dans ses pensées.

Jack : Bon sang ! Nous revoilà partis dans des histoires complexes !

Réactif à ses propos, Ianto sentit la présence de Jack, insupportable.

**Ianto : **Vous trouvez ? Dit-il avec cynisme.

Sensible à l'affirmation du jeune homme, Jack l'attrapa à la taille un peu brusquement, et le plaqua discrètement au mur.

**Jack : **Ah oui ! Dit-il avec frénésie, tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de son corps.

Ianto ne broncha pas. Il était médusé par le charme et l'assurance que cet homme dégageait.  
Il savait très bien qu'à force de le provoquer il n'allait plus pouvoir résister.

La réaction de Ianto ne trompa pas Jack. Il avait bien vu que cette attirance mutuelle n'était pas que professionnelle.

Ianto : Alors, dans ce cas, faites vos preuves ! Je vous donne moins de dix minutes. Dit-il, provocateur.

D'un geste sûr il plaça ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnon et approcha ses lèvres.  
Leurs souffles chauds étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ianto attendait, les yeux fermés.

Le baiser tant attendu ne venant pas, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans les yeux bleu turquoise de Jack.  
Et là, tout en le regardant bien en face, Jack l'embrassa.

Leurs mains se touchaient, recherchaient chacune à leurs tour le contact de leurs corps.

On peut dire qu'il avait attendu cet instant.  
Depuis son retour, Jack avait besoin de mieux connaître son ami. Non, plutôt son compagnon.

Malgré cette histoire avec John, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, et maintenant il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : « se rattraper ».  
Certes la relation Ianto / Lisa, l'avait affecté ; mais c'était là la preuve de son réel attachement pour lui.

**Ianto :** Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé utiliser le chronomètre ! Dit-il en tâtonnant la poche de son pantalon.

Jack, le sourire aux lèvres, lui jeta un regard coquin et répondit.

**Jack :** Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment m'y prendre sans !

Ianto se mit à rire. A rire comme un forcené, comme un schizophrène venant de commettre un meurtre.

**Jack :** Ça t'amuse.  
**Ianto: **Oh que oui, Monsieur. Dit le jeune homme en le repoussant.

C'était la première fois que Jack voyait en lui une lueur de sarcasme.  
Jack regarda avec tendresse le jeune homme s'écarter de lui, en ajustement son costume froissé par le corps qui venait de le serrer.

**Ianto :** Cela fait exactement 10mins et 15secondes, Monsieur ! Votre temps est écoulé.  
Je dois descendre aux voûtes, ça crie famine là-bas.

Jack le regarda se diriger vers la sortie, sans dire un mot. Il se força même cette fois à résister à l'envie de le retenir dans ses bras.  
Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, une telle conduite avait toujours été pour lui synonyme de réciprocité que ce charmant gallois faisait passer à chaque fois pour de la dérision.

**Jack :** Tu deviens de plus en plus impoli, je me demande si tu exagères où si tu…

Un grésillement retentit soudainement dans la pièce.

**Owen à l'interphone: **Jack ! Tu devrais venir voir ça !

Jack se connecta via son appareil, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau, où Ianto, immobile, attendait des explications.

**Jack :** C'est toujours au meilleur moment, que ça arrive ! S'exclama-t-il. Suis-moi !

Tout deux déambulèrent dans les escaliers et se rendirent en salle d'autopsie.

…_En salle d'autopsie_…

**Tosh :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Owen :** A priori une chip intégrée aux leucocytes du cadavre. Mais ce n'est pas tout, regardez ce sang!

**Tosh : **C'est celui d'un alien ?

Owen la regarda d'un air ravi quand il entendit cette réflexion.

**Owen :** Regardez plutôt les analyses. Dit-il en se tenant debout face au dispositif :  
La, c'est la puce (chip) trouvée sur le corps, dit-il en montrant l'image avec sa réglette. Elle semble avoir la particularité de contrôler les faits et gestes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il contrôle le système nerveux, elle pompe l'oxygène qui se trouve dans le sang.  
**Ianto :** Ce qui provoque la mort.  
**Owen :** Bien vu, teaboy !

Accoudé au rempart de la salle, Jack réalisa immédiatement le danger, et s'empressa d'activer sa troupe.

**Jack :** Owen, continue tes analyses, et trouve l'origine de ce microprocesseur.  
**Owen :** C'est comme si c'était fait !  
**Jack :** Tosh, contrôle les enregistrements des dernières 48h de la chambre d'autopsie et donne un coup de main si possible à Owen. Ianto, tu viens avec moi !

Chacun à leur poste, l'équipe se concentra aussitôt sur l'affaire.

Les deux jeunes hommes embarquèrent dans le SUV et se rendirent à l'appartement de Gwen.

Grâce à son oreillette, il la contacta au plus vite …

**Jack :** Gwen, on a du nouveau à la base. On passe te prendre dans 10 min.

Après avoir raccroché, il appela Owen, toujours via son oreillette.

**Jack :** Owen, du nouveau ?  
**Owen :** Non ! mais vu la quantité d'éléments bioniques dans les globules rouges, cet implant date d'un certain temps. Il n'est pas complètement humain, je dirais plutôt mi-humain …  
**Ianto:** Mi-robot.  
**Owen: **Exact !  
**Jack :** Mais les prototypes humanoïdes n'existent plus. Ianto, tu sais quelque chose ? Dit-il en regardant ce dernier d'un air interrogateur.  
**Ianto :** La seule que je connaisse était Lisa.  
**Jack :** Alors, de quoi s'agit-il?  
**Tosh :** Cela a peut être un rapport avec la _Pharm _!  
**Jack :** Impossible. On a détruit toute trace d'éléments chimiques du _Reset_.  
**Tosh : **Alors, où chercher ?

_Tant de questions auxquelles personne ne trouve de réponses bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que pouvait bien nous réserver cette micro puce ?_  
_Évidement un boulot pour moi ça, le toubib du lot. Mais suis-je toujours capable d'y parvenir ?_


	2. Lavernock Point

De retour dans le SUV quelques minutes après avoir rejoint Gwen.

**Gwen : **Que se passe t-il ?  
**Jack : **Owen a trouvé des implants sur le cadavre de Lavernock ?  
**Gwen :** Vous l'avez identifié ?  
**Ianto : **Pas encore, Tosh est justement dessus.  
**Gwen :** Alors Jack, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
**Jack :** On retourne sur le lieu du drame. Tes collègues ont sûrement laissé passer des indices.  
**Gwen :** Andy m'a signalé que le corps n'avait aucune marque de violences apparente.  
**Ianto : **Et pourtant il est mort.  
**Gwen :** Mais comment ?  
**Jack :** Sachons de le voir, car cette histoire de bio puce ne présage rien de bon.

Pendant ce temps, Owen continuait d' examiner la victime.  
Avachi sur sa proie comme un acharné à sa quête, il déballa toute son artillerie chirurgicale et commença à dépecer son cobaye.  
Oups ! j'ai bien dit « cobaye », désolé, mais c'est vrai, nous ne sommes que ça, après tout.

Comme à sa première analyse du puce logeait toutes les parois du corps, du sang se déversait même à travers les tissus cutanés.  
Mais bien sûr, à quoi servirais-je si toute cette menace voyait l'extérieur ?  
Je ne suis pas devenu toubib pour rien. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.  
Et évidemment, le temps n'attend pas.

Quelques coups de scalpels, de bistouris, d'analyse approfondie, et voilà le tour est joué.  
Un coup d'œil au télescope bionique serait efficace pour conclure cette séance de torture.  
Owen préleva des échantillons sanguins, les plaça sur la lamelle, et observa sa proie de plus près.

**Owen : **Voyons voir : présence d'_érythrocytes_, de _leucocytes_, de _thrombocytes_ et…mais c'est quoi ça ?

Il fronça des sourcils et constata que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Owen :** C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elles se multiplient.

La situation venait de prendre une autre tournure. Apparemment, l'élément que venait de découvrir Owen, ne présageait rien de bon.  
A tel point qu'il resta sans voix.

**Owen :** Mes chaussures toutes neuves. Rrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh !Tooooosh !  
**Tosh : **Owen ? Dit -elle en s'avançant de la baie médicale. Quelle horreur ! C'est une vraie boucherie ici ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
**Owen :** Pas le temps de t'expliquer, on quitte la base !  
**Tosh :** Quoi ?

L'informaticienne ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi quitter le Hub ? Jack ne sera sûrement pas d'accord avec cette initiative.

Sur le chemin de la RN 14, le trajet se fit en silence.  
Gwen, mal à l'aise, jetait des coups d'œil inquiétants au rétroviseur intérieur, afin de percevoir les éventuelles réactions de son patron. Mais celui-ci, trop occupé, ne lui porta pas d'attention.

**Ianto :** Je tiens à ma vie, vous savez ? Dit le gallois, la gorge nouée.  
**Jack : **Pourquoi tu doutes Ianto ?  
**Ianto :** Avec vous, oui. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne raccourcisse.  
**Gwen :** Je te le confirme, un Jack au volant, c'est s'abstenir d'un déjeuner.  
**Jack :** Ok, ok, c'est bon ! dorénavant, je passerai à l'arrière.  
**Gwen :** A l'arrière de qui ? Moi ou Ianto ?  
**Ianto :** Moi je dirais…  
**Jack :** Hum ! Bon, finies les plaisanteries. Nos avons un cadavre sous les bras et des réponses à trouver… Voilà, nous y sommes : le« Lavernock Point ».

A plus de 11 kms de Cardiff, le Lavernock point était un promontoire de la côte sud du pays semblable au Flat Holm Island. Magnifique site pour les touristes avides de découverte et de relaxation, c'était le lieu de toute convoitise, juste avant ce jour.  
Oui, le lundi, où un corps fût trouvé par des pêcheurs de la côte de Steep Holm.  
Et depuis, elle est sous scellés.

**Jack :** Ça vous dit une balade les enfants?

Ils sortirent le matériel de la voiture, et se mirent aussitôt au boulot.

Jack, comme à son habitude, actionna son bracelet et analysa les particules d'air.

**Jack :** Le corps devrait être à 200m de cette côte.  
**Gwen :** Pourtant quand on l'a apporté à l'hôpital St Hélène, l'agent dit l'avoir découvert sur la falaise.  
**Jack :** Peut être qu'il a mal vu. Le signal ne se répand que sur cette partie. Et puis pour être franc, je trouve que vous être tous un peu sénile dans ce métier.

**Ianto :** Par ici !

Jack et Gwen approchèrent de l'endroit que leur ami semblait leur indiquer.

**Gwen :** Les marquages sont toujours là.  
**Jack : **Pour une fois que vous vous rendez utile.  
**Gwen :** Oh arrête, je te signale que j'en fais partie.  
**Jack : **Alors dans ce cas, au travail agent Cooper !

Gwen s'exécuta. Elle releva des particules de poussières sur le sol et analysa les empreintes laissées sur les marquages au sol.  
Ianto, lui, jetait un coup d'œil panoramique aux alentours du lieu, pour voir si quelques indices leur étaient passés sous le nez.

Une demi-heure plu tard, l'investigation était au point mort.  
Cela faisait environ l'équivalent de 2kms de marche qu'il venaient de parcourir.  
Chacun, dispersé à chaque bout de la plage, ils continuèrent sans relâche leurs recherches.

Ianto, se trouvant près d'une une paroi rocheuse, vit un scintillement.

**Ianto :** C'est quoi ça ?

Lampe à la main, le jeune homme éclaira la zone où son doute s'éveilla. Il se retrouva à l'entrée d'une cavité. Et de ce fait, il en inspecta l'intérieur.

**Ianto :** _Cacha _*!

L'expression du visage changea. Il semblait avoir découvert un mort en pleine décomposition. Son traits étaient similaires aux membres humains qu'ils avaient découverts dans le réfrigérateur du cannibale.

Gwen, accroupie face au marquage jaunâtre, remarqua son attitude.

**Gwen :** Ianto. Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Ianto !

Mais celui ci ne répondit pas.

**Gwen **: Ianto ! Tout va bien ? Dit-elle, en se rapprochant lentement.

Alerté par les cris de Gwen, Jack arrêta son analyse et s'avança vers elle.

**Jack:** Gwen, qu'y a-t-il ?  
**Gwen :** C'est Ianto, regarde.  
**Jack :** Il a trouvé quelque chose, allons voir.

…_11 kms plus loin …Au sous-sol du château d'eau_.

**Owen : **Tosh, magne- toi !  
**Tosh :** Un instant, je tape les coordonnées de Lavernock, et je localise leurs mouvements .  
**Owen : **Ce n'est pas le moment là, cours!

Ils prirent tous deux la direction de l'office de tourisme, et se mirent à courir vers la baie.  
Une course rythmée s'engagea, d'une vitesse excessive, qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'éviter les passants qui se trouvaient face à eux.  
Et puis, vue la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient, ils auraient pu participer à un marathon.  
Ils arrivèrent sur la grande place, et s'arrêtèrent un instant, pour pouvoir reprendre leurs souffles.  
Effondrée, Tosh regarda Owen, d'un air interrogateur.

**Tosh :** Bon… maintenant, explique-moi ce qui se passe ?  
**Owen : **Le…le cadavre…(toujours essoufflé) il est entrain de se convertir. Ses organes se font bouffés par… je ne sais quoi. Je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais ce bipède est un humanoïde.  
**Tosh :** Un Cybermen ?  
**Owen : **J'en ai bien peur. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est rester ici. Et l'empêcher de voir l'extérieur.  
**Tosh :** Il faut avertir Jack.  
**Owen :** Pas maintenant. Trouvons plutôt des infos sur ce macchabée.  
**Tosh :** Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes…

Elle tapota avec son stylet sur son Palm et l'informa de sa trouvaille.

**Tosh :** Ça y est j'ai trouvé. Mike Halloran, plus connu sur le nom de « Mickey ». Individu de race blanche, âgé de 43 ans. Commerçant à Mermaid Quay, Militaire dans la Navy et surtout aspirant d'un certain Docteur.  
**Owen :** Comment t'as trouvé ça ?  
**Tosh :** UNIT.  
**Owen :** Okay, je vois. Jack serait ravi de savoir tout ce petit monde mêlé à tout cela.  
**Tosh **: On fait quoi maintenant ?  
**Owen :** Aucune idée.  
**Tosh :**Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais il caille dehors.  
Owen : Mon sang ne circule plus ; merci encore de me le rappeler ! Dit-il avec ironie.

En effet, depuis quelque temps, l'atmosphère de Cardiff était assez doux. Agréable en temps d'hiver, mais pas en cette période estivale. Le soleil de plomb charmait les touristes venus des quatre coins du monde pour contempler les monuments de l'époque Victorienne.  
Et voilà que ces derniers jours la météo semblait faire des siennes.  
L'orage s'abattait sur la ville et déversait sa colère en trombes.  
Des grondements de tonnerre et d'éclairs illustraient de manière orchestrale l'atmosphère galloise. Sans pour autant alarmer la population, et déclencher d'état d'alerte.

**Owen :** Tiens, mets ça !

Il déboutonna sa blouse blanche et la déposa sur les épaules de Tosh, en passant ses mains sur les siennes pour la réchauffer.

**Tosh :** C'est très gentil de ta part Owen, merci. Dit-elle en rougissant.

**Owen : **De rien. Bon, ça te dit toujours ce verre ?

* **Cacha **: Merde en gallois


	3. Lavernock Point 2

Une brise me caresse la peau. Elle me berce. Me berce de nouveau, et semble m'emporter avec elle. Elle devient mon guide. Mes paupières se ferment lentement sans que je sache où mes pensées m'entraînent.  
Je me retrouve entouré d'un halo de lumière, dans une atmosphère paisible et sereine.  
Mes membres deviennent ankylosés.  
Et pourtant, je reste là ; stoïque, sans que la peur ni l'angoisse ne s'emparent de mon corps.  
Je devrais m'inquiéter, et me poser ces questions : « _Où suis-je ? Pourquoi_ _suis-je ici ?_ »  
Mais, cette envie de curiosité ne m'effleure pas l'esprit. Est-ce bien ce que je viens de dire ?  
Si c'est le cas, c'est que je ne suis pas normal.  
Suis-je réellement en train de perdre la tête ?

Pourquoi je ne réagis pas comme le font principalement les gens qui se trouvent dans mon cas.  
Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

A force de vivre dans ce monde de brutes, on finit par se lasser et à ne plus avoir froid aux yeux.

C'est peut-être à cause de cela.

Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! C'est sûrement autre chose.

Est-ce le contact de cette brise sur ma peau ?

Peut-être . Et après tout, quel autre élément en est capable.

Donc oui, c'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle y est pour quelque chose.

Bien évidemment, ça ne peux pas être qu'elle.

Avec un souffle comme celui ci, on ne peut qu'être envahi par un sentiment de plénitude.  
Un souffle tiède et doux, semblable à ce que me procurent ses bras.

Dans ce monde, une seule personne peut me la procurer. Lui seul peut vraiment me transmettre ce genre de sensations. C'est à la fois un mélange de sécurité et de confiance. (_Ah oui, il n'y a que lui_)

Et le simple fait d'y penser évoque en moi des frissons jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Mais même si je sais qu'entre nous, tout est beau et merveilleux, je me dis que tôt ou tard, les espérances planifiées peuvent être anéanties à n'importe quel moment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Jack :** Ianto !

Jack l'interpella, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucune réponse.

**Jack : **Ianto. Ça va?  
**Ianto:** Jack…par là

Gwen, sur les talons de Jack, arriva à son tour devant l'entrée de la grotte.

**Gwen :** Ianto. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
**Jack :** Chut… Regarde ça.  
**Ianto : **C'est… c'est..  
**Jack :** Un générateur d'unité de conversion.  
**Gwen :** Le même qu'Owen et moi avons trouvé au sous-sol de la base.  
**Jack : **Oui.  
**Ianto : **Jack, c'est une invasion.  
**Gwen :** Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
**Jack : **Pas le temps de discuter. Gwen, récupère des pièces du générateur, et file à la voiture.  
**Gwen : **Et toi ?  
**Jack :** Je me charge de Ianto.

La jeune femme regarda ce dernier, sans comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Mais vu l'air ahuri de Ianto, elle comprit aussitôt que :  
« ces deux-là avaient sûrement des choses à se dire, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger », pensa-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle récolta des pièces sur l'engin qui était face à elle, et se rendit dans la SUV.

Pendant ce temps, Jack s'approcha de Ianto, prit ses épaules à deux mains, et lui fit faire volte-face.

**Jack :** Ianto, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas une invasion. J'ai déjà vécu le futur, et une invasion n'en fait pas partie. Regarde-moi Ianto, ( Ianto a les yeux rivés au sol à ce moment là ) ce qui s'est passé à Londres n'arrivera pas ici.

**Ianto :** Mais…Jack..  
**Jack :** Chut ! (Délicatement_, Jack venait de poser son doigt sur ses lèvres_) on rentre à la base.

A quelques mètres de la grotte, Gwen s'était garée avec le SUV, et attendait ses collègues hors de la voiture.

…_Une mélodie, resonne de sa poche_…

**Gwen : **Rhys, mon cœur. Comment se passe ta journée ?  
**Rhys :** Bien et toi ?  
**Gwen :** Difficile. Je suis sur l'enquête de l'homme pêché cette semaine.  
**Rhys :** Ah, oui. J'ai entendu parler de cela aux infos. Tu es où, là ?  
**Gwen :** A Lavernock point, avec Jack et Ianto.  
**Rhys :** Toujours entourée d'hommes à ce que je vois ?  
**Gwen :** Ne fais pas ton jaloux, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes à mes yeux.  
**Rhys :** Tu rentres ce soir ?  
**Gwen :** Je ne sais pas. L'enquête risque d'être longue.  
**Rhys :** Bon, dans ce cas, je te laisse des lasagnes au frigo. Ne rentre pas trop tard.  
**Gwen : **D'accord mon cœur.  
**Rhys :** A plus.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone, et s'appuya sur la portière de la voiture.  
Voilà déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'elle les attendait.

Puis, elle vit sortir les deux hommes de l'entrée de la grotte.

**Jack :** Gwen, tu prends le volant.  
**Gwen :** Comme tu veux.

Elle se mit au volant, et regarda Ianto et Jack prendre place à l'arrière du véhicule.

…_Une heure plu tard, dans la base souterraine_…

**Gwen : **Owen ! Tosh ! Vous êtes là ?

Pas de réponse.

Jack les appela via leurs oreillettes.

**Jack : **Owen ? Toshiko ?  
**Owen**: …  
**Tosh :** …  
**Jack : **Où peuvent-ils bien être ?  
**Gwen :** Aucune idée.  
**Ianto :** Venez voir ça !

Jack et Gwen avancèrent vers la pièce d'où provenait la voix de leur collègue, et furent en admiration face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Allongé sur la table de travail, un individu était soigneusement recouvert de morceaux de ferraille et de câbles. Des câbles métalliques qui jonchaient son corps.

**Gwen :** Quelle horreur !  
**Ianto :** Que s'est-il passé ?  
**Jack : **Si Owen et Toshiko ne sont pas là, c'est que cela devait être grave.  
**Gwen :** Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
**Jack :** Regarde l'état du corps ; il est en phase de transformation.  
**Gwen : **Transformation ?  
**Jack :** Oui, transformation, et il ne faut pas que le processus soit achevé.  
**Gwen :** On fait quoi alors ?  
**Jack :** On se met au boulot. Gwen, tu analyses les pièces du générateur, tandis que je m'occupe des nos deux disparus.  
**Ianto :** Et moi ?  
**Jack :** Il faut qu'on parle.


	4. St David Hotel

Aux alentours de la baie, à quelques mètres de la base, se trouvait un magnifique hôtel.  
Situé sur le quai, il offre une multitude d'opportunités à celui qui décide d'y entrer.  
Cependant, il n'est pas qu'un lieu destiné aux voyageurs de passage ;  
Des appartements de particuliers occupent les derniers étages de ce fameux St David Hôtel.

Plus bas, à l'embouchure du hall, une jeune femme se présenta à la réceptionniste.

**La réceptionniste :** Bonjour Madame  
**La jeune femme :** Bonjour. L'accès est-il possible ?  
**La réceptionniste :** Oui, Madame, vous pouvez y aller.  
**La jeune femme : **Merci beaucoup.  
**La réceptionniste :** De rien Madame, passez une agréable journée.  
**La jeune femme : **Vous de même.

La jeune femme se rendit dans l'ascenseur et arriva face à l'appartement qu'elle cherchait.

Elle s'en approchait.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant face à la cloison qui la sépare elle et l'appartement.

Il eut un grand silence.

Devant la porte, elle prit son inspiration, et frappa à plusieurs reprises.  
Mais personne ne semblait répondre.

Toujours postée devant la porte, la jeune femme sortit une clef de sa poche, et l'inséra dans la serrure.  
Et pourtant, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. (_intervenir__ de la sorte serait_ _sûrement mal vu_)

Cependant, c'était pour la bonne cause.  
Elle finit par entrer dans l'appartement. Elle fait le tour des pièces (_salon__ et_ _cuisine_), et se dirige vers la pièce principale : « la chambre de l'hôte ».

**La jeune femme :** Moi qui me faisais un sang d'encre, je vois que je me suis inquiétée pour rien.  
**Le jeune homme : **Gwen ?

Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt et la dévisagea d'un air confus.

**Le jeune homme :** Que fais-tu là ?  
**Gwen :** Je te cherche, ça se voit, non ? Mais si je dérange dis-le-moi !  
**Le jeune homme :** Ne serais-tu pas jalouse Cooper ?  
Gwen : …  
**Le jeune homme :** Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas passer de moi. Rhys ne te convient plus ?  
**Gwen : **Cesse tes railleries, Owen, je vais me marier.  
**Owen : **Ok,ok, j'arrête. Passons sur la terrasse.

Owen se leva du lit, passa son drap au tour de la taille et l'invita à se rendre à l'extérieur.

**Gwen :** Houlà ! Jack n'a pas menti, avec quelques abdos, ce serait mieux. Lança-t-elle.  
**Owen :** T'as beau dire que tu vas te marier, je ne vois pas la différence!  
Comment ça s'est passé à Lavernock ?  
**Gwen :** Et ben, on a trouvé un générateur d'unité de conversion. Et je te jure que Ianto l'a assez mal pris.  
**Owen :** Toujours aussi fleur bleue, celui là, et… ?  
**Gwen :** Le corps de ce matin n'est plus qu'un amas de pièces métalliques.  
**Owen :** Bien sûr ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'y suis pas ?  
**Gwen :** Je ne sais pas moi, pour assouvir ton désir peut-être ?  
**Owen :** Très drôle, je suis mort. Miss Cooper, tu ne changeras jamais.  
**Gwen :** Bon, il vaut mieux retournez à la base, Jack s'inquiète.  
**Owen : **Attends, elle est toujours en train de dormir, je viendrais, quand elle sera réveillée.  
**Gwen :** Très bien, j'informe Jack de votre arrivée.

…_En salle d'autopsie_..

Adossé à l'une des chaises de la pièce, Ianto regarde son patron.

« _De quoi veux-t-il me parler ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Il me met mal à l'aise. A quoi peut-il être en train de penser ? J'aurais bien aimé savoir. _»

A l'autre bout de la table, Jack continuait à le fixer.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce, un silence si pesant qu'on pouvait presque s'étouffer.

« _Comme il est sexy dans son costume noir. Cette chemise rouge, cette cravate… Le simple fait d'y penser me donne des poussées d'adrénaline. Découvrir lentement chaque centimètre de sa peau me donne l'envie de lui offrir une multitude de baisers. __  
__Je vois le regard qu'il me lance. Un regard voilé, troublé, qui tout de même déferle en moi une sensation plaisir. __  
__Bien évidemment, la tenue du gallois le met dans tous ses états. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'allonger sur la table et enlever ses vêtements, un à un._ »

Ianto baissa la tête, et fixa la table.

« _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me regarder comme ça_ ? »

Puis, il regarda de nouveau le Capitaine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Stupéfait, le gallois sursauta quand il vit la lueur de désir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Il tenta de se concentrer, posa ses yeux sur la table, mais l'énergie semblait le pousser vers lui.  
Il sentit le regard de Jack le parcourir, le déshabiller, le caresser. C'était comme s'il le possédait.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra.

_"Comment arrive-t-il à déclencher en moi une telle sensation ?_ "Pensa-t-il.

Et pourtant cela se voyait. Jack aussi le voyait, et il n'en pouvait plus.

**Jack :** Ianto ! Regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme leva lentement la tête, et se confronta à lui.

**Jack : **Je sais que ce qui vient de se passer t'affecte au plus haut point.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as vécu lorsque tu étais à Torchwood 1.

**Ianto : **Pourquoi remets-tu cela sur le tapis Jack ? C'est du passé.

**Jack : **Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.  
Tu m'as reproché de n'avoir pas le temps de t'interroger sur ta vie.  
Alors, pour une fois que je le fais.

**Ianto :** C'est trop difficile d'en parler Jack, je ne peux pas.

**Jack : **Il y a que toi et moi qui savons ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Mais j'ai besoin de connaître ce que tu as vécu. Vas-y Ianto, dis-moi.

**Ianto :** D'accord, je vais tout te dire.

« Tout à commencé, le jour où il eut une fissure dans l'univers. Dans une terre parallèle à la nôtre, vivaient des êtres que je ne connaissais pas. Ils débarquèrent, et décidèrent d'occuper la planète. Ils ont établi une alliance avec les forces extérieures. Mais ils ont répliqué, et ont envoyé une armée pour combattre ceux qui les menaçaient.  
Et une bataille débuta.  
Pendant cette bataille, ils ont commencé à convertir le personnel de Torchwood, comme Yvonne Hartman et Lisa. Mais leurs conversions n'ont pas été achevées.  
La bataille dura environ une journée, et tout de même, ce fut la plus longue de ma vie.  
J'ai vu tant de morts qu'il m'arrivait de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la réalité.  
J'ai sauvé Lisa, et grâce à Dieu, elle avait survécu.  
Je me renseignais sur celui qui avait récupérer tous les objets des ruines de la Tour.  
J'ai fais tout ce qui fallait pour que tu m'engages. J'ai gagné tes bonnes grâces.  
Ce qui m'a emmené ici, à Cardiff.  
La suite, tu la connais déjà. »

Jack ne dit rien.

Il venait d'entendre une partie de la vie de Ianto.

**Jack :** Je ne savais pas. Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

**Ianto :** C'est bon Jack ! Je ne veux pas de la pitié.  
Ce que je veux, c'est savoir pourquoi suis-je toujours ici ?  
Je t'ai trahi Jack, tu t'en souviens ?

**Jack :** Ianto, quoique tu aies fait, ou que tu feras, je te pardonnerai toujours.

Le jeune homme se leva de son siège, s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa.

**Jack :** Tu penses vraiment qu'après ça je te laisserai partir?


	5. Révélation

Il m'a parlé. Oui, il s'est enfin confié à moi.  
Après tout ce temps, je n'avais pas vu la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie.  
Pourtant, il est si cher à mes yeux.  
Je ne suis qu'une âme égarée dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne.  
Je passe d'époque en époque, sans réellement connaître ceux que je côtoie.  
Quel être humain, aussi normal soit-il, réagirait de la sorte ?  
Je ne suis pas humain.  
Durant toute ma vie, je n'ai fait que voyager.  
Mon seul but était de le retrouver. Qui ?  
Ce Docteur. Celui qui m'abandonna sur cette Terre.  
Pour survivre il a fallu que je devienne un arnaqueur.  
Arnaqueur ? Vous n'aimez pas ce mot ?  
Dans ce cas, je dirais un usurpateur.  
Le premier à en faire les frais c'est toi : le soldat qui fût prêt à sauver son pays, en dépit de sa vie.  
Je porte ton nom, un nom qui ne m'appartient pas.  
Mais j'en suis fier.  
Et, aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui que je peux vivre tous ces instants de bonheur avec eux.

_oOoOoOo_

_Devant la machine à café, Ianto concoctait sa fameuse boisson.  
_  
Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bureau de Jack. (celui_ ci était sûrement en train de signer des dossiers importants_) Pensa-t-il.

Dos au mur, le regard vague, il se remémora sa dernière discussion.

« _Je croyais ne plus pouvoir en parler ! Lisa, oh Lisa ! J'aurais dû rester avec elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... Le pire, c'est la découverte de cette unité de conversion…  
Jusqu'où cela me poursuivra-t-il_ ? »

**Ianto : **Je me demande… souffla-t-il.

**Jack : **Ianto !  
**Ianto : **Jack.  
**Jack :** Des nouvelles des autres?  
**Ianto : **Non.  
**Jack :** Gwen ne répond pas sur son portable.  
**Ianto :** C'est peut-être à cause de l'orage ?  
**Jack :** Vraiment ?  
**Ianto :** Oui, les éclairs ont brouillé le réseau téléphonique de la ville.  
**Jack :** Ce n'est vraiment pas notre jour !  
**Ianto :** Je dirais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour où l'on joue tous au chat et à la souris !  
**Jack :** Ah ouais !  
**Ianto:** Ouaip !  
**Jack : **A ton avis, lequel serais-tu ?  
**Ianto :** Personnellement, je trouve que vous courez assez bien !  
**Jack :** …

Jack ne répondit pas. Il le regarda et savoura cette pointe d'humour qu'il y avait entre eux.

_S'imaginaient-ils à tour de rôle lequel des deux étaient qui ? Peut-être. Mais je vous rassure, je n'en ai aucun doute !  
_  
**Jack:** C'est vrai, la chasse me va très bien !

Ils se mirent subitement à rire aux éclats, se fixèrent de nouveau.

…

…_L'ouverture du Sas, les ramena à la réalité_…

**? : **Je savais que j'étais de trop dans cette base !

Happé par la voix qui les interpella, les deux hommes descendirent en trombe les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Sas.

**Jack : **Owen ! Ou étais-tu ? Dit-il d'un ton sévère.  
**Owen : **Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, la prochaine fois envoie-moi une baby-sitter !  
**Ianto : **Tosh n'a pas pas cette compétence !  
**Owen :** Très drôle !  
**Jack :** Où est-elle ?  
**Owen :** Qui ?  
**Jack :** Toshiko, bien sûr.  
**Owen :** Chez un programmateur de logiciels, je crois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là d'ici un quart d'heure.  
**Jack : **T'es au courant de notre trouvaille, et…?  
**Owen:** Gwen m'en a parlé. Le cadavre, aussi, elle m'a informé de son état. Et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il n'est pas très beau à voir.  
**Jack :** Fais un tour en salle d'autopsie, et tu verras !  
**Owen : **Pas maintenant. Avant j'aurais besoin d'un bon café !  
**Ianto : **Pour que tu le régurgites après. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser Owen.  
**Owen :** Je plaisantais teaboy, ne t'alarme pas pour si peu.  
Jack, Gwen m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez le couturier et qu'elle serait là en fin d'après midi.  
**Jack:** Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas appelés ?  
**Ianto :** Comme je te l'ai dit Jack, l'orage interfère nos ondes.  
**Owen :** Pourtant la dernière fois tu avais réussi à capter des ondes grâce au château d'eau.  
**Ianto :** C'est différent Owen, il y avait pas d'orage la dernière fois.  
**Jack : **Concentrons-nous plutôt sur la victime, et sur les pièces trouvées dans cette grotte.  
Gwen a analysé une partie des pièces, mais elle bloque sur cette analyse.  
Il n'y a que Toshiko qui puisse trouver les variantes de la théorie cybernétique.  
**Owen :** Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là, Jack.  
**Ianto :** On fait quoi ?  
**Jack :** On commence sans elle.


	6. Le réveil

"_Hiro garu yami no naka. Kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri _  
_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana _  
_Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo _  
_Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara"_ *

Cela fait cinq ans que je suis ici.  
Cinq bonnes années que j'ai sacrifiées en pourchassant des aliens.  
Au tout début, je pensais que ce qu'il me racontait n'étaient qu'affabulation.

Des aliens à Cardiff, je n'y pensais pas ; et pourtant, ils vivent parmi nous.

Que serait ma vie s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé ?  
Qui se soucierait d'une pauvre fille comme moi ?

Vraiment, qui s'en soucierait ?

OoOoOoOoO

Des bruits de pas résonnent au sol.  
A la fois sinistres et profonds. Ils semblent faire écho à quelque chose.

Le maître des lieux, avec son ouïe fine, se leva du siège de son bureau et vérifia d'où provenait ce bruit.

**Jack : **Toshiko, tu tombes bien.  
**Tosh :** …

Cette dernière grimpa les marches de l'escalier et entra dans son bureau.

**Jack :** Trouve-moi les variantes cyb …hum… hum…

Jack ne put finir sa phrase.

La jeune femme venait de le plaquer contre son bureau. Au passage, elle balança tous les documents qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle l'avait englouti en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Au seuil de la porte, un jeune homme s'avança, plateau en main, et resta stupéfait de voir se qui passait sous ses yeux.

Jack remarqua la présence du jeune homme et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

**Jack:** Toshiko ? Toshiko ?  
**Tosh:** _Ai Shiteiru !_ *²

Spectateur, le jeune homme fixa son supérieur et sa collègue d'un air médusé.

« _Est-ce bien ce que je viens de voir ? Tosh et Jack étaient bien en train de s'embrasser ! Je n'ai pas rêvé. __Bon, Jack et moi sommes ensemble depuis peu. Il est tout de même mon amant, si on peut le voir sous cet angle. Je sais que notre relation n'a pas été officialisée ; mais tout de même ! __  
__Je vois qu'il ne changera pas, toujours aussi volage ; la preuve, quand j'ai le dos tourné, il n'hésite pas à larguer son charme sur les autres. __  
__Et puis, il n'est pas le seul fautif sur ce coup.. __  
__Il y a toi, Tosh, ma confidente. Celle qui connaît réellement ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. __  
__Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Essayes-tu de me rendre jaloux ? __  
__Si c'est le cas, je t'assure que c'est réussi ! __  
__Et ses mots. Que signifient-ils ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler ainsi. __  
__C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer ces mots_. »

**Jack :** Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet ma belle!

**Ianto :** Jack, le moment est mal choisi pour discuter. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son état : Serais-tu jaloux mon chou ?  
**Ianto :** J…je..  
Jack : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es craquant quant tu bafouilles !

Ne portant pas attention à la Japonaise, Jack ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Ianto, et qu'elle était prête à lui sauter dessus.

Toshiko prit le plateau dans ses mains, le balança, s'empara de son visage, et l'embrassa.

Ianto tituba sous la pression et se retrouva plaqué au sol par la Japonaise.

Jack accourra aider son amant de l'étreinte dont il était forcé.

**Jack :** Owen ! J'ai besoin de toi. Toshiko a des soucis !

Dans son antre, le médecin lâcha son scalpel sur le chariot médical et alla les rejoindre.

La japonaise comprit à cette instant qu'elle allait se faire capturer et décida de s'en aller.

**Jack :** Owen, rattrape- là !

Le médecin courut derrière elle.  
Il prit l'ascenseur, courut jusqu'à la porte de l'office de tourisme et sortit.

Toshiko venait de quitter la base.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres des docks.

Le médecin s'approcha d'elle, et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme recula d'un bond et le regarda, la haine dans les yeux.  
Owen s'étonna.

**Owen: **Tosh… Tosh…eh ! Tosh, c'est moi !

Elle n'avait pas réagi. C'était comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait pas d'importance.

Toujours avec ce même regard elle ne lui répondit pas.

**Owen **: Tosh, tu m'entends ?  
Cesse ton petit jeu, et retournons à la base.

Mais celle-ci le regarda fermement, puis s'avança.

**Tosh : **_Yoroshiku gaijin !_ *³

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, la Japonaise s'effondra sur le quai, et se retrouva au sol.

Le médecin s'agenouilla au sol et la redressa de moitié.

Owen : Toooosh ! Tooooossshhhh ! Tosh ! Tosh ! Réponds-moi. Dit-il en lui tapotant la joue.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et comprit.

* **« Dans les ténèbres qui s'étendent, nous avons fait ensemble un vœu de révolution.**  
**A cause de l'amour, une fleur du mal s'est épanouie.**  
**Tout ça, parce que je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, laisser la moindre personne me barrer la route, et surtout, m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai réellement prévu. »**

* ² « **Je t'aime » en japonais**

* ³ « **Je m'en remets à vous, étranger ! » en japonais**


	7. En route pour Canary Wharf

"_Lors qu'une colombe tombe en plein envole, ne trouvez-vous pas déplorable de savoir, qu'un jour, elle ne se relèvera peut-être plus? __  
__Aurions-nous pu prévoir qu'un élément extérieur à son environnement la déstabiliserait ?_.

_L'être humain peut-il prévoir ce qui se passera dans les temps futu_rs ?

_La technologie engloutit notre espace vital et commande nos gestes. __  
__Peut-elle prédire les évènements et modifier nos vies ? __  
__Sommes-nous comme ces créatures ailées ? __  
__Abattues par la révolution technologique. __  
__Peut-être._ »

OoOoOoO

_…A la rive, sur les docks… __  
_  
**Owen : **Merde, tu as de la fièvre...  
**Tosh :** Je…_hottoi..._ *  
**Owen :** Tosh !

A quelques mètres d'eux un homme déambulait dans les alentours.

Il s'immobilisa et s'avança vers eux.

Jack s'accroupit à côté d'Owen et lui posa une main sur le genou :

**Jack : **Amenons-la à la Base.

Le Capitaine souleva la Japonaise, sous le regard inquiet et protecteur d'Owen.

Ils se rendirent vers l'office de Tourisme et descendirent jusqu'au repère souterrain.

**Jack :** Ianto ! Viens nous aidez.

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers et alla aider son amant.

**Ianto :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
**Owen : **Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est subitement évanouie.

Le Capitaine posa ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et vérifia.

**Jack : **Son pouls chute gravement. Il faut lui faire des analyses.

Le Capitaine déposa la Japonaise sur le canapé et regarda Owen avec crainte.

**Jack :** Fais quelque chose, Owen !  
**Owen : **Je.. je ne sais que faire Jack. Je…

Le médecin se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique.

**Jack :** Calme-toi Owen ! Fais des analyses et trouve ce qu'elle a bon sang !

Le médecin alla en salle d'autopsie et y prit sa trousse de soins.  
Dans affolement il sortit son stéthoscope, des seringues, un thermomètre et l'examina.

Il lui fit une batterie de tests et n'attendait plus que les résultats.

Ianto : Elle rechute Owen !  
Elle transpire de nouveau ! Sa fièvre est remontée.

A l'annonce de l'état de la jeune femme, le médecin se précipita auprès d'elle.

Comme l'avait signalé le jeune homme, sa température avait grimpé de nouveau, et atteignait presque les 40° Celsius.

De ce pas, le médecin lui injecta des calmants et lui déposa une serviette sur le front.

De son bureau, Jack observait la scène et commença à faire les quatre cents pas.

**Owen :** Jack ! Il faut que je te parle.

Le Capitaine s'avança jusqu'au sofa et attendit qu'Owen lui révèle ses informations.

**Jack : **Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
**Owen :** En privé.  
**Jack : **Allons dans mon bureau.

Owen et Jack sortirent de la salle centrale et allèrent discuter dans le bureau.

**Jack : **Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Owen : Les analyses montrent qu'elle a des éléments bioniques dans ses globules.  
**Jack :** Bionique ?  
**Owen :** Comme les Cybermen. Mais celles-ci semblent différentes. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait plusieurs variantes de gènes cybernétiques et elle en détient.  
**Jack :** Comment cela est-il possible ?  
**Owen : **En fait, j'ai cherché leurs sources, et je pense que c'est en grande partie de ma faute.  
**Jack :** De ta faute ?  
**Owen :** J'ai vérifié ma blouse et j'ai constaté qu'elle détenait des chips (puce). Pendant votre absence le cadavre se vidait de son sang et inondait le sol de la base.  
**Jack : **_Good job Quincy !*²_ Cependant, cela ne me dit toujours pas comment elles sont arrivées sur elle ?  
**Owen : **Je lui ai prêté ma blouse ! Elle était remplie de chips.  
**Jack :** Tu n'es pas infecté ?  
**Owen :** Je ne suis plus dans le monde des vivants, aurais-tu oublié ? Elles ne se nourrissent que d'organes vivants.  
**Jack : **On peut dire que cette mort t'a sauvé !  
**Owen :** On fait quoi pour Tosh ?  
**Jack :** …  
**Owen :** Je ne connais pas le composé génétique des Cybermen, et encore moins cette variante.  
**Jack :** Dans ce cas, on utilisera la même méthode qu'à Canary Wharf.  
**Owen :** Canary Wharf ?

* **_Hottoite : _Fichez-moi la paix ! En japonais**  
*² **_Good job Quincy !_ : Réf épisode 7 saison 1 (Greeks bearing gifts, en VO)**

**_Fin de la première partie_**


	8. Le transporteur

**Back to Canary Wharf 2**

Ma vie est un enfer. Un enfer que j'ai moi-même crée.  
Il ne se passe pas un jour où ma vie, ou celle de mes collègues ne soit ébréchée.  
Et c'est en grande partie de ma faute.  
Je les ai engagés.  
Oui, embauchés, pour qu'ils risquent leurs vies.  
Pourtant, ils savaient ce qu'ils encouraient.  
Et, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point je me retrouve dans la merde.  
Sans elle.  
Que faire ?  
L'informatique, ce n'est pas trop mon truc ; et en plus, j'ai un cadavre en ferraille sous les bras.  
Comment vais-je gérer tout cela ?

Les Cybermen, Canary Wharf, Torchwood 1.

Maintenant il faut que je m'en charge.  
Moi qui avais dit ne vouloir avoir à faire à eux.  
Me voici obligé de renouer des liens.

Mais je vais le faire. Je dois les sauver. La sauver.  
Avant qu'elle ne devienne une abomination. Une abomination cybernétique.

oOoOoOo

**Ianto : **Tiens bon, Tosh ! Owen fait de son mieux pour que tu ailles mieux. Allez tiens bon !

Allongée sur le canapé, la Japonaise s'agitait.  
Les médicaments semblaient ne lui faire aucun effet.

**Ianto : **Owen, il lui faut plus de calmants.

Dans son bureau Jack entendit la remarque du jeune homme et accourut jusqu'à la pièce centrale.

**Jack : **Comment va-t-elle ?  
**Ianto :** Pas très bien, elle s'agite.  
**Owen :** Poussez-vous ! Et laissez-moi faire !

Le médecin ouvrit sa trousse médicale et lui injecta de nouveau des calmants.

**Owen : **Avec quelques doses d'_Amoxilline_ et d'_Orelox_, ça devrait aller.  
**Jack via l'interphone :** Owen, en salle de réunion !

Le médecin laissa la jeune femme sur le canapé et alla rejoindre ses collègues.

**Jack :** Ferme la porte.

Celui s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir autour de la table.

**Jack :** Bon, comme je l'ai dit à Owen, il faut que l'on retourne à Canary Wharf.  
**Ianto :** Tu rigole là ?  
**Jack :** Non, je suis sérieux. La technologie cybernétique n'a été évaluée que par Torchwood 1. Et pour connaître le processus des Cybermen, il faut que l'on retourne à la Tour Canary Wharf.

**Ianto :** Il ne reste plus rien là-bas.  
**Owen : **Comment ça, rien?  
**Jack : **Elle est en ruines.  
**Owen :** Ok. Et que comptes-tu faire dans les ruines ?  
**Jack :** Les rencontrer ?  
**Ianto :** Rencontrer qui ?  
**Jack : **L'équipe Torchwood.  
**Owen:** Elle n'existe plus, Jack.  
**Jack :** Je ne vous parle pas de celle d'aujourd'hui, mais celle d'avant l'invasion.  
**Ianto :** A l'époque où j'y étais?  
**Jack : **C'est bien ça.  
**Owen :** Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ?  
**Jack :** J'ai déjà ma petite idée.

Le Capitaine sortit de la pièce et alla à son bureau, sous les regards médusés de ses collègues.

Il chamboula les documents se trouvant sur son bureau, ouvrit les tiroirs avec frénésie.  
Et trouva ce qu'il recherchait.

Aussitôt il retourna en salle de réunion et montra sa trouvaille.

**Ianto : **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Jack : **Un transporteur temporel.  
**Owen :** Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de cet objet.  
**Jack :** Pour que tu l'utilises comme avec le flacon. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser !  
Cet objet est rare.  
**Ianto :** Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans le coffre ?  
**Jack :** Parce que je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne.  
**Owen :** Alors, pourquoi l'avoir amené?

Jack sortit de la salle et se rendit à son bureau.  
Ianto et Owen le suivirent et le trouvèrent en train de téléphoner.

**Ianto :** A qui tél….  
**Jack :** Chuuuuuuuut !

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce et allèrent au chevet de la Japonaise.

….Dans le bureau de Jack…

**Jack :** Comment ça? Tu ne peux pas ?  
**Jack **: Tu me laisses tomber pour cette affaire d'_Hoix_ ?  
**Jack :** Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec toi.  
**Jack :** Tu rigoles en plus de ça. M'avoir laissé ici te réjouit?  
**Jack :** Bon, je te tiendrai au courant ! A plus Martha !

Jack raccrocha son combiné et alla voir ses collègues.

**Ianto :** A qui tu téléphonais? A Gwen ?  
**Jack :** Non, l'UNIT. Eux seuls connaissent le fonctionnement du transporteur.  
**Owen :** Ils sont partout ceux là !  
**Jack :** Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
**Owen :** Le morceau de ferraille sur ma table, c'est l'une de leurs connaissances !  
Tosh venait tout juste de me l'apprendre.  
**Jack : **Je vois, je vais me renseigner sur eux.  
**Ianto : **En attendant, on fait quoi ?  
**Jack : **Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Les trois hommes restèrent stoïques face à la Japonaise.  
Ne pas trouver de solutions semblait les attrister.  
Plus particulièrement Owen, qui sans trop le montrer, avait mal vécu le malaise de sa collègue.  
Ianto aussi était abattu. Mais la présence de son patron et amant lui permettait de garder le moral.

Jack sortit de la base et alla se réfugier sur les toits du Millennium Centre.

Maintenant, que dois-je faire ?  
La seule sur qui je pouvais compté n'est pas disponible.  
Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ?

Il faut que je trouve une solution ?  
Mais laquelle ?

Jack observa l'horizon du haut du bâtiment et laissa l'air marin le bercer.

_Je ne vois plus qu'une solution. __  
__Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. __  
__Je dois faire appel à lui. _


	9. Mariage: J moins 3

**Paragraphe 9**

Dans quelques jours ce sera le grand jour de ma vie.  
Un jour inoubliable et mémorable.  
Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, il fallait bien que cela arrive

Vivre toute ma vie à tes côtés pour toujours, je l'imagine déjà.  
Rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi.  
Même pas ce boulot.  
Certes, il est vrai qu'en grande partie, il a une place prépondérante dans ma vie.  
Tout de même, je ne me laisserai pas faire.  
Il m'a souvent dit de ne pas le laisser me bouffer.  
Et là je vais l'écouter et faire ma vie.  
Vous rendez-vous compte? Dans 72 heures, je ne serai plus Mlle Cooper, mais Mme Rhys Williams.  
Et pour être franche, je n'ai qu'une hâte : « _c'est que ce jour arrive au plus vite. _»

**oOoOoOoOo**

**La femme : **Celle-ci vous plait-elle ?  
**Gwen :** Oui, je pense que je vais la prendre. Elle coûte combien?  
**La vendeuse :** 1499£ Madame.  
**Gwen :** Dans ce cas, je la prends.

_Waouw ! Comme je suis magnifique en robe de mariée._  
_Ma mère n'avait pas menti, ces robes me vont comme un gant !_

La jeune femme fit son achat et sortit du magasin.

**Gwen :** Qu'y a-t-il Andy ?  
**Andy : **ça te dit une soirée chez _Slimbo _?  
**Gwen :** Tu plaisantes? Je suis sur le point de me marier, et la première chose qui te vienne à l'esprit, c'est d'aller s'empiffrer.  
**Andy :** T'as peur que l'on ne te reconnaisses plus, c'est ça? De toute façon Rhys t'épousera. Alors…  
**Gwen : **J'en parlerai à mes copines ! Et je te ferai part de ma réponse.  
**Andy :** Et ma proposition.  
**Gwen : **T'inquiète, j'y pense.

Pendant que Gwen écoute Andy lui expliquer pour la centième fois qu'il ferait un bon équipier pour Torchwood, elle repensa à ses préparatifs.

J'espère que Rhys n'a pas oublié de prendre les alliances chez « _Clive Ranger _» et ce Banana, ma réservation chez le fleuriste.

Bon, il est 15h45. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font en mon absence !

_… A la base…_

**Owen :** Elle s'est endormie.  
**Ianto : **Tant mieux, et sa fièvre ?  
**Owen :** Elle a chuté, et son état est stable.  
Ses puces commencent à ronger ses cellules.  
Son système immunitaire est de plus en plus affecté.  
**Ianto : **Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger de sitôt !

_…A l'entrée du Sas…_

**Gwen : **Alors les garçons ! Quoi de neuf ?  
**Ianto :** Gwen !  
**Owen:** T'es au courant.  
**Gwen** : Au courant de quoi ?

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu eux et découvrit l'état de sa collègue.

**Gwen : **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
**Owen :** Elle a été infectée par le cadavre de ce matin !  
**Gwen:** Comment ça, infectée ?  
**Owen :** C'est une longue histoire !  
**Gwen :** Et où est Jack ?  
**Ianto : **Nous n'en savons rien. Il a quitté la base sans prévenir.  
**Gwen :** Comme il sait si bien le faire ! C'est lorsqu'on a le plus besoin de lui qu'il s'éclipse.  
**Ianto :** Je dirais plutôt qu'il « s'évapore « !  
**Owen :** Jack, Jack, et encore Jack ! Vous n'avez que lui en tête !  
Je vous signale que Tosh est mal en point !  
Si l'on n'agit pas au plus vite, elle deviendra une cyberwoman.  
**Ianto : **Et elle mourra.  
Mais on ne connaît pas cette variante Owen !  
Que peut-on faire en attendant ?  
**Gwen : **Hé les gars, je suis là! Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire de variante.  
**Owen : **Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est long à expliquer!  
Ne devrais-tu pas te préoccuper de ton mariage ?  
**Gwen : **Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir Owen !  
Mais, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois.  
**Owen :** Okay. Tu peux rester si t'en as envie. Mais ne te plains pas après.  
**Ianto : **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Le véhicule n'est pas là. Et Jack ne répond pas au téléphone.  
**Gwen :** Je reprends les rênes !

_…Le mécanisme de l'ascenseur se déverrouilla…_

Ils firent du coup attention et regardèrent en direction de l'ouverture de la trappe.

**? : **Je savais que vous auriez besoin de moi !


	10. L'inconnu

Jack semblait ravi et heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution. Du haut de la trappe, il affichait une assurance et une grande satisfaction. Au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur descendait, il pouvait lire la stupeur et de la colère sur leurs visages. Même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre, il préférait défier le Mal, pour sauver un être cher.

_Bon, pour certains on peut dire que sa trouvaille est loin d'être un cadeau des Dieux, ni un Ange salvateur._

_Qu'es-ce qui lui avait bien poussé à prendre une telle décision ?_

_Faire appel à un être sorti direct des enfers._

_Que lui est-il passé par la tête ?_

_Il aurait pu attendre sa coéquipière et utiliser ce transporteur._

_Mais comme on peut l'apercevoir, ce ne fut pas son choix._

_Cependant, mettez-vous un instant à sa place._

_Quand on se retrouve face à un dilemme, il faut tôt ou tard faire un choix._

_Même si au fond de soi, l'on sait que c'est le mauvais._

oOoOoOoOo

Gwen, Owen et Ianto regardèrent leur patron descendre de la plate-forme, lorsqu'il arriva avec son invité surprise.

**Gwen :** Jack ! Comment oses-tu amener cet énergumène ici ?

**Jack : **C'est notre billet pour Canary Wharf ! Je n'avais pas le choix.  
**?:** Je vois que l'accueil est toujours chaleureux !

Ianto, toujours aux côtés de la Japonaise, n'osa pas s'avancer vers eux.

Le Capitaine remarqua son détachement et continua à expliquer son choix.

**Owen : **Tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis.  
**Ianto :** Tu oublies que Jack ne demande jamais les opinions des autres, Owen ! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de partenaire.

Jack se retourna vers ce dernier et le fixa.  
Ianto, quant à lui, sentit le regard de son patron et le fusilla en retour.

**Jack : **Ça suffit, vos réflexions, ce qui compte, c'est de retourner à Canary Wharf et trouver le moyen de sauver Toshiko.

**Gwen :** Dans ce cas, c'est sans moi. Je ne collabore pas avec des cinglés de ce genre.  
**? :** Beauté ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes compliments me touchent !  
**Gwen :** Tant mieux pour toi. Je rentre chez moi.

La jeune femme prit son sac et sortit de la base sans les saluer.

Jack se rendit aux côtés de Ianto et lui demanda l'état de santé de la Japonaise.

**Jack :** Comment va-t-elle ?  
**Ianto :** Tu n'avais qu'à être là.  
**Jack : **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ianto ?  
**Ianto :…**

**?:** Je vois que rien n'a changé !  
**Jack :** John ! Cesse tes commentaires. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire?  
**John : **Non. Vous devez drôlement vous ennuyer ici !  
Il vous manque de l'animation, de l'action, de l'alcool, et…...du sexe.  
N'est-ce pas, gueule d'ange !

Ianto regarda John avec rage et se rendit à l'étage pour préparer un café.

Jack fixa le jeune Gallois un long moment et fit face à John.

**Jack :** Si je t'ai amené ici, ce n'est pas pour que tu puisses t'amuser !  
J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes dans le passé par le biais de la Faille.

**John :** Ok, mais avant tout, je veux ma récompense.  
**Jack :** Te connaissant il ne faut pas chercher bien loin !  
**John :** Dans ce cas, rendez-vous dans ta chambre.  
**Jack :** Holà ! Je ne voyais pas ça sous cet angle !  
**John :** Si tu préfères une partie de jambes en l'air collective ne serait pas de refus, surtout avec ce beau Ianto ! Grrrrr ! Craquant n'est-ce pas ?  
**Jack :** Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça.  
**John :** Tu n'aimes pas partager ? Pourtant, un _Ianto à la sauce Hart_ aurait été délicieux.

**Jack :** Ne fantasme pas trop mon mignon, il a déjà son assortiment !

**John :** Dans ce cas, ta collègue mourra.

**Jack : **Le chantage n'a jamais été ton fort !  
**John :** Ma patience a des limites, Jack. Alors on se le partage ?  
**Jack :** Tu n'as recours qu'au sexe dans ta vie ?  
**John : **Ce n'est pas toi qui sautais sur toutes les créatures de la galaxie _Damansen_ pour récolter des informations !  
**Jack :** Ok, tu auras ta récompense, une fois qu'elle sera sauvée.  
**John :** Je le veux pour moi seul compris.  
**Jack :** Parlons plutôt de notre voyage veux-tu?  
**John :** Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux retourner à l'époque de l'invasion et connaître les _cybermen._  
**Jack :** C'est bien ça.  
**John :** S'il suffit de te téléporter dans le temps pour que j'obtienne tes faveurs, pas de souci !  
Laisse-moi juste régler les procédures galactiques, ...et voilà, le départ se fera dans 10min.  
**Jack :** Ok, laisse-moi prévenir les autres.

Jack alla rejoindre Owen et Ianto.  
Owen, toujours au chevet de Toshiko, lui administrait des calmants.  
Ianto, perché à côté de sa machine, méditait sur sa vie. La vie qu'il est en train de mener, dont il constatait l'évolution en dents de scie.

Le Capitaine monta les escaliers jusqu'au réfectoire et trouva son amant accroupi au mur.

Jack s'accroupit à côté de Ianto et posa une main sur son genou.

**Jack :** Je vais devoir partir Ianto.  
**Ianto :** Comme la dernière fois !  
**Jack :** Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est pour Toshiko que je le fais.  
**Ianto :** Et pour John, je suppose. Vos retrouvailles ne t'ont pas suffi?  
**Jack :** John n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. Tu le sais très bien.  
**Ianto :** Ne me laisse pas Jack !

Des larmes commençaient à perler sur le beau visage du gallois.  
Jack appréhendait la suite. Il savait qu'il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le rassurer.

Le Capitaine le regarda un moment puis regarda sa montre.

**John :** Il ne reste plus que 5minutes, Jack.

**Jack :** J'arrive !  
Ianto, je te promets de revenir. Il n'y a que toi et uniquement toi qui comptes.

Le Capitaine se redressa et regarda le Capitaine du haut de sa rambarde.

Ianto, le corps un peu tremblant, se renferma sur lui même.

Jack le leva du sol et l'enlaça.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre lui, et l'enlaça à son tour.

**Ianto :** J'ai tant besoin de toi Jack !

**Jack :** …

**Ianto :** Faut-il vraiment que tu t'en ailles !

Jack relâcha son étreinte, et prit une grande inspiration.

Le gallois émotionnellement affecté, se laissa retomber au mur.

Jack s'accroupit face à lui et le força à relever sa tête.

**Jack :** Je t'aime Ianto !

Le Capitaine accompagna ses mots d'un baiser délicatement posé sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé.

Ce baiser fut si doux et savoureux qu'une vague de désirs les transportèrent hors des lieux.

Jack caressa de ses doigts les lèvres de Ianto et se releva.

**Ianto :** Jack ! Dit-il, la gorge nouée.  
**Jack :** Je reviendrai.

Le Capitaine déposa un baiser sur le front du gallois, avant de tourner les talons.

Crispé et inquiet, Jack descendit les escaliers et alla saluer Owen.

**John :** Jack, j'ouvre la faille, dépêche-toi !  
**Jack :** J'arrive !  
Prends bien soin d'elle Owen.  
**Owen :** Comme la prunelle de mes yeux !  
**John :** Tu es prêt?  
**Jack : **On y va !

John appuya sur le bouton de la montre qui s'ouvrit instantanément.  
Une lueur dorée jaillit dans la pièce. Une essence temporelle illumina la base, et éblouit l'enveloppe corporelle des deux Capitaines.

Ianto se leva aussitôt, et se positionna sur la rambarde.

**Ianto :** Je viens avec toi !


	11. Voyage Temporel

**Le Voyage**

**Paragraphe à lire sur le morceau "Adam Kadmon" de Nanase Hikaru**

_Transporté dans l'ère du temps, me voici tel un ermite à la recherche d'un bonheur et d'une satisfaction. __  
__Bien évidemment cela ne change en rien mes habitudes. __  
__Moi, le Capitaine hors du temps, hors de ce temps, qui défile au fur des jours, que je ne contrôle pas. __  
_  
Jack et John au beau milieu de la faille furent engloutis par le temps.  
En moins d'une minute ils traversèrent les années.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent.  
Ils étaient là telles des statues, figées par l'environnement qu'ils découvraient.  
Sombre, un endroit sombre, les encerclait.

**John :** C'est ça Canary Wharf ? Un vrai désastre !  
**Jack :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.  
**John : **Où sommes-nous ?  
**Jack : **Dans la Tour.

Jack activa son bracelet et rechercha les coordonnées des lieux.

**Jack :** Plus précisément dans l'un des labos de la Tour. Celui d'un dénommé Johnson.  
**John :** Ça tombe bien, c'est bien ici qu'ils planquent leurs dossiers médicaux, non ?  
**Jack : **Aux archives, p'tit malin.  
**John :** Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller?  
**Jack :** Cherchons cette salle.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle et entreprirent l'exploration d'un long couloir.

Ils ouvrirent les portes.

**oOoOoOo**

**Flash Back**

**Paragraphe à lire sur le morceau"The Story of Impossible de Peter Von Poehl"**

Jack ouvrit une porte.  
Lentement, ils s'introduisirent dans la pièce.  
Une pièce vague et spacieuse, qu'ils entreprirent de fouiller.

Quand, tout à coup, ils entendirent du bruit.

**Jack : **Chut ! Viens voir ça.  
Le Capitaine s'avança vers Jack et observa la scène devant eux.

**?:** Où vas-tu ?  
**L'inconnu :** Dans l'atelier, voir l'état de ce Dalek.  
**? :** Tu aurais pu me demander de t'accompagner.  
**L'inconnu :** Concentre-toi plutôt sur tes recherches. Je ne fais que vérifier ses circuits.  
**?:** Et pour demain, c'est toujours d'accord ?  
**L'inconnu :** Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi? Bien-sûr qu'on ira en Bretagne faire ce pique-nique. J'y vais.  
**?:** Tu ne m'embrasses pas avant de partir?

La jeune femme se retourna et lui lança un bisou à distance.

**Jack : **Mais c'est Ianto !  
**John :** Il a bon goût ce petit ! Cette meuf, c'est un canon !

Jack resta à l'entrée de la porte et observa le jeune homme.

_Ianto ! __  
__Comme tu me manques déjà! __  
__Aujourd'hui je te vois face à moi, heureux et surtout terriblement attirant. __  
__Je sais que mon départ t'a affecté. Et ça me chagrine. __  
__Mais tu devais rester. __  
__Rester là-bas, afin que tu ne revives pas cette terrible souffrance. __  
_  
John se retourna vers la porte, et endendit des hurlements.

**John : **Jack ! Tu entends?

Dans un bruit assourdissant un grand grondement fit trembler l'enceinte de la pièce.

**John : **Que se passe-t-il ?  
**Jack :** L'invasion a commencé !

**oOoOoOo**

**L'Invasion**

**Paragraphe à lire sur le morceau "Hard not to kill" de Three 6 Mafia Album Memphis Vol2 (Instrumental)**

**John :** On doit partir, Jack !

_Ianto!_ (_Sa première pensée ne fut que pour lui._)

Dans la pièce d'à côté, le jeune se précipita vers l'autre sortie de la salle.

**Ianto :** Que se passe-t-il ? Lisa !

Jack le suivit, découvrit l'horreur qui y régnait.  
Une lumière rougeâtre illuminait le décor extérieur de la Tour.  
Jack se retrouva dans une salle et trouva Ianto.

**Ianto : **Lisa ! Que s'est-il passé ? C'est quoi tout ses câblages ?

**Lisa :** Sors-moi de là !  
D'un geste affolé, Ianto débrancha les appareils.  
Il sortit la jeune femme de cette horrible machine et ils coururent vers l'extérieur.

Jack les regarda partir et, d'un coup, il fut happé.

**John :** Jack, sortons d'ici !

**oOoOoOo**

**Fin du Voyage**

**Paragraphe à lire sur le morceau "Paix d' A X S"**

**John :** Jack, tu m'as entendu, il ne faut pas rester ici !

Le Capitaine ne réagis pas. Il était hypnotisé par la peur et l'horreur que vivait cette équipe Torchwood.

**John : **Magne-toi ! J'ouvre la faille.  
**Jack :** On ne peut pas partir, les documents !  
**John : **Préfères-tu subir cette menace et rester bloqué ici, ou retrouver tes collègues ?  
**Jack : **Je..

_Pardonne-moi Toshiko.  
Je n'ai pas assuré sur ce coup.  
J'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
_  
John ouvrit une brèche, saisit Jack par le bras, et coordonna avec son bracelet la trajectoire de leur retour.

Un voix aussitôt interpella Jack.

**?:** Tenez ! Vous en aurez besoin.

Jack se retourna, pour voir d'où provenait la voix.

**Jack : **Qui êtes-vous ?

Le Capitaine ne put obtenir de réponse.

La mystérieuse voix, s'était envolé, comme eux, emportés par le temps.

Ils avaient déjà franchi la barrière temporelle.

Jack était maintenant de retour, chez lui, ...à la base.

**oOoOoOo**


	12. Good bye Hart!

En ce beau matin, toute l'équipe Torchwood était à la base.  
Jack, Gwen, Owen, Ianto et Toshiko.

Toujours dans un état stationnaire, la Japonaise était mal en point.  
Son évolution ne cessait de s'accroître.  
Sa température avait baissé, certes, mais ses organes et son système immunitaire n'étaient plus capables de combattre la menace.

Heureusement il y avait un médecin dans cette équipe.  
Un défunt médecin qui malgré tout continuait d'exercer son métier.  
Owen ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il continuait à lui administrer des médicaments.

Gwen, quant à elle, était revenue après son départ hâtif de la veille.  
Elle l'avait fait pour elle. C'était pour avoir de ses nouvelles qu'elle retourna au Hub.

Jack et Ianto semblaient distants et froids.  
Ils étaient à la limite de la crise de ménage.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre ces deux hommes dans cet état?  
Est- ce à cause de son refus ?  
Le refus de Jack, concernant son départ, ou autre chose ?  
_  
_Mais attendez, il manque une personne.  
L'« Homme des Enfers ».  
Cet homme que Ianto détestait par dessus tout._

Voilà peut-être la raison de ce malaise.  
Hart, oui, lui, le Capitaine John Hart.

oOoOoOo

**Ianto :** C'est quoi cette histoire de récompense que j'ai entendue, Jack ?  
**Jack :** Rien de bien important Ianto.  
**John: **Ah bon? Je la veux toute même en tous les cas !  
**Jack :** On n'a pas les informations sur les Cybermen, et tu oses me demander ta récompense?  
**John : **J'ai bien le droit de la réclamer. Le marché a été conclu, je t'ai bien emmené à Canary Wharf, non ?

**Jack : **Je voulais rencontrer l'ex-équipe Torchwood, et non vivre leur dernier moment sur Terre.

**John :** N'empêche que tu y étais ?  
**Gwen :** Tu vois Jack, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à une pourriture de ce genre.  
**Ianto :** Que faisons-nous dans ce cas Jack ?

**Jack :** …

…_Plus bas, dans la baie médicale_…

**Owen :** Jack, il faut faire vite !  
Sa transformation a déjà atteint 45% d'évolution. Il ne reste plus que 18 heures avant que la transformation ne soit complète.  
**Jack : **Mets-la en quarantaine, dans l'une de nos cellules.  
**Gwen :** On ne peut pas faire ça Jack, c'est l'une d'entre-nous !  
**Ianto :** Elle a raison, on ne peut pas faire ça.  
**Jack :** Vous préférez qu'elle s'échappe et sème la terreur dans toute la ville? Une fois la transformation achevée, elle sera incontrôlable.  
Alors, Owen, tu fais ce que je te dis, exécution !

Le médecin sortit de sa salle et descendit aux voûtes avec la Japonaise.

**John : **Vos histoires de Cybermen, de morts, de Canary Wharf ne m'intéressent pas ! Ce que je veux, c'est ma récompense.  
Alors Jack, tu me le prêtes ?

**Ianto, Owen et Gwen, à l'unisson : **Mais de quoi il parle ?  
**John :** Mon sucre d'orge, Jack.  
**Jack : **Quand elle sera sauvée.  
**John : **Prépare ton p'tit cul gueule d'ange !

Ianto se retourna vers les deux Capitaines.

**Ianto :** Quoi ?  
**John :** T'as bien entendu gueule d'ange, je te veux pour ce soir.  
**Jack :** Bas les pattes ! Tu ne le toucheras pas !  
**Gwen :** Tu veux que je m'en charge Jack?  
**John : **L'offre d'orgie est toujours valable beauté, ne t'en fais pas.  
**Gwen : **Jack, je peux le tabasser, si tu me l'autorises.  
**Jack :** Laisse Gwen, c'est une histoire entre moi et John.  
**Ianto : **Et moi, il me semble !  
**Jack : **J'ai fait appel à toi pour m'aider à sauver l'une d'entre nous, et tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de coucher avec Ianto?  
Je te le redis John, tu ne le toucheras pas.

Le Gallois entendit ses paroles et ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.  
La ténacité et la détermination dans sa voix le firent rougir.

_Il m'aime. J'en suis certain. Il m'aime vraiment, et ça me touche.  
Jack. Oh Jack ! Mon Jack, je t'aime moi aussi._

**Jack : **Ca te dit un petit séjour chez le _Maître_"?

**John :** La torture, pas pour moi. Tu ressuscites, moi non. Et pour tout d'avouer, je me ferais plus de prétendants sur ma planète qu'ici.  
**Jack :** Tant mieux pour toi alors!  
**John :** Mais n'oublie pas Jack, un jour ou l'autre, je me le ferai ton petit protégé.

Le Capitaine se positionna dans la pièce centrale, et jeta un oeil au garçon de maison.

**John:** Gare à toi Ianto Jones, je n'oubli jamais mes proies, alors, profite de ce court répit !

Le Capitaine ouvrit son bracelet.

Ouvrit une brèche avec un résidu de la Faille, et rentra chez lui.


	13. Ianto Jack

Jack et Gwen, rivés sur l'ordinateur central, recherchaient des informations sur leurs ex-acolytes de Londres.

Ils fouillèrent dans les archives du serveur central, contactèrent l'UNIT, malheureusement leurs investigations restèrent au point mort.  
Jack n'en pouvait plus. Cette situation l'agaçait. Savoir que le temps lui était compté lui fit songer que la chance de pouvoir sauver Toshiko était infime.

Il laissa Gwen continuer les recherches et alla dans son bureau.  
Il prit un verre sur l'étagère et se servit une boisson, la boisson du réconfort.  
Il s'affala sur son siège et médita sur la situation actuelle.

Il fixa ensuite la CCTV, appuya frénétiquement sur plusieurs touches du clavier.  
Il vit Owen en cellule aux côtés de la Japonaise.  
Il pianota de nouveau son clavier et tomba sur l'image qui l'intéressait.

Ianto, le beau Gallois, était assis derrière le comptoir de l'office.

_Quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir auprès de moi. __  
__Surtout quand ça va mal. __  
__Je ne regrette pas le jour où « Myfawny », nous a unis. Oui, notre bien-aimée à nous deux, et qui nous unit encore aujourd'hui. __  
_  
Soudain une voix le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

**Ianto : **Jack !

Le Capitaine releva sa tête vers son écran et aperçut le jeune homme.

**Jack :** Qui y a-t-il Ianto ?  
**Ianto :** Je peux renter?  
**Jack : **T'as déjà fini?  
**Ianto : **C'est désert ici. L'orage les fait fuir.  
**Jack : **Tu veux de la compagnie?  
**Ianto :** Une présence familière aurait été parfaite.  
**Jack :** D'accord.

Jack termina son verre et sortit du bureau.

**Gwen : **Tu vas où, Jack ?  
**Jack :** Régler un problème de maintenance. Continue tes recherches.

Sur ses mots, Jack prit la direction du Sas, monta dans l'ascenseur et se rendit à l'office.

…_A l'office de Tourisme_…

Ianto, accoudé sur le comptoir, relisait une brochure du « Visit Wales »

Jack arriva par l'entrée secrète.  
Surpris, le Gallois se redressa et lui fit face.

**Ianto :** J'ai dit proche, Jack.  
**Jack : **Pourquoi, je n'en fais pas partie?  
**Ianto :** Connais-tu mes appartements ?  
**Jack :** Non. Quel est le rapport ?  
**Ianto :** Seules ceux qui ont franchi le seuil de ma porte sont considérés comme intimes, Jack.

Le Capitaine s'avança vers lui.

Il glissa ses deux mains dans les poches du pantalon de Ianto et le regarda avec ses beaux yeux narquois dans lesquels le Gallois fut englouti.

**Jack :** Et là, je ne suis pas assez proche?  
**Ianto :** Pour être franc, cette notion de terme proche n'est pas très appropriée.

**Jack : **Tu préfères le rapprochement brutal?  
**Ianto :** Être dominé, oh que j'aime ça ! Torture et Martyre ! Ce serait le pied !  
**Jack :** Quel langage Jones, vous vous dévergondez de jour en jour.  
**Ianto :** Tu me vouvoies maintenant? Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas entendu ce « vous ».  
**Jack :** Je ne l'utilise que lorsque des propos me touchent.  
Mais avec toi, je dirais que tes propos m'excitent au plus haut point !

Le Gallois lui sourit.

**Jack : **T'imaginer enfiler une tenue _S&M_ ou de _bondage _m'émoustille !  
_**Ianto **: _Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez le rôti ?  
**Jack :** Un filet mignon aurait été plus favorable, mais je le préfère à point !

Le Capitaine vint se placer derrière son amant et doucement l'enlaça.

**Jack :** Et après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'en n'empêche?  
**Ianto :** Jack ?

Le regard toujours vrillé sur lui, Jack s'approcha doucement de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.  
Ianto ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur que celui-ci diffusa.

**Ianto :** Ja ..ck … ! Les caméras !

Le Capitaine ne l'écouta pas.  
Il mit une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et posa l'autre au bas de ses reins pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

**Jack : **Je me contrefiche des caméras, je te veux là et maintenant.  
**Ianto : **Et Tosh ?  
**Jack : **Owen et Gwen s'en chargent. Ne t'en fais pas.  
**Ianto :** Jack, on est dans l'office là ! Les autres vont nous voir.  
**Jack : **Tu me crois assez bête pour pouvoir les laisser nous espionner.  
J'ai verrouillé la porte du Sas, et j'ai désactivé ta caméra de surveillance.

**Ianto :** Je vois que tu penses à tout.  
**Jack :** Même à cela !

Jack s'avança du comptoir et l'embrassa.  
Il approfondit son baiser et laissa sa langue s'introduire dans le passage que lui offrait sa bouche.

Sa main dénoua la veste du jeune homme et se glissa sur la peau douce du Gallois, et il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Ianto lâcha sa brochure au sol et passa les mains sur le dos du Capitaine, et s'abandonna pour approfondir ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Moi qui pensais qu'il aurait refusé de le faire. __  
__Le faire ici, dans l'office. C'est excitant ! __  
__J'ai pourtant ressenti sa peur d'être vu. __  
__Il a hésité, je sais, mais il l'a fait. __  
__Le convaincre a été si facile. __  
_  
Doucement, Jack entreprit de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de Ianto et glissa sa main sous la chemise rouge du Gallois.

Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras, le fit vaciller, et le déposa délicatement derrière le comptoir.  
Ianto fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise bleue de son Capitaine et déposa de légers baisers sur son torse.

Jack laissa ses mains suivre la courbe de la taille et des hanches du jeune homme.  
L'une alla se glisser lentement sur le bas-ventre de Ianto et frôla son intimité.

Jack semblait aux anges.  
Il commença à jouer de son atout majeur, de son sex-appeal et fit cambrer son partenaire.

**Ianto : **Pas ici Jack.

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas.  
Il savait que son extase avait atteint sa limite.

Après quelques minutes, Jack se releva et détailla le visage épanoui de Ianto.

Allongé derrière le comptoir, Ianto entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son patron.

Il fit glisser lentement le pantalon de Jack et arrêta son action.

**Ianto : **Jack !  
**Jack :** Oui ?  
**Ianto : **Ce mot sur cette feuille.  
**Jack : **Quelle feuille ?  
**Ianto : **Dans ta poche Jack !

Jack se redressa et prit la feuille en question.

**Jack : **Aucune idée.  
**Ianto :** Il est écrit « _Edrage dilh _» qu'est-ce que ce mot signifie ?  
**Jack : **J'en sais rien, c'est peut être un langage alien.

Le Capitaine remit sa chemise et se releva.

**Ianto : **Que fais-tu ?  
**Jack : **Je vais élucider cette énigme.  
**Ianto :** Attends, n'oublie pas ton manteau !


	14. Organisation secrète

_La porte du Sas, s'ouvrit._

**Jack :** Gwen, analyse moi ce document.

Le Capitaine donna la feuille à la jeune femme, et se positionna à ses côtés  
Ianto sur ses talons se mit à la droite de celle-ci.

**Jack :** Lance une analyse de traduction.  
**Gwen : **Mais, elle vient d'où cette feuille ?  
**Ianto : **De sa poche.

**Gwen:** De quoi penses-tu qu'il s'agit Jack?

**Jack: **Un langage alien.

**Ianto: **Comme ceux laisser par les Arkans.

**Jack: **Peut être. Faisons cette analyse, pour avoir le coeur net.

La jeune femme pianota le clavier de l'ordinateur et entra le nom porté sur la feuille.

Après quelque secondes, le résultat s'annonça.

**Gwen :** Désolé, Jack, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Pendant ce temps, des bruits de pas s'avançèrent vers eux.

**Owen : **Vous a avez trouvé quelque chose?

Le médecin sortit du couloir menant vers la pièce centrale et s'avança vers eux.

**Owen :** Que cherchez-vous ?  
**Ianto : **Nous essayons de déchiffrer un langage alien.  
**Owen : **Laisse-moi voir.

Le médecin prit la feuille des mains de Gwen et l'examina.

**Ianto :** Il y est écrit le mot « Edrage dilh. » d'après Jack, c'est un langage alien.  
**Owen :** Je dirais plutôt le mot "_Hildegarde"_, teaboy.  
**Jack : **« Hildegarde » ?  
**Owen :** Inverse, et tu verras.

Gwen prit un stylo et écrit le mot en sens inverse, et conclut.

**Gwen :** Il a raison.  
**Ianto : **Écrit à l'envers !  
**Jack :** Essaye de nouveau avec ce sens Gwen.

La jeune femme pianota de nouveau son clavier.

Tout les trois debout face à l'ordinateur attendaient le résultat.

**Gwen : **J'ai trouvé, « **_Hildegarde_** », organisation crée il y a 8 ans, située à Londres, dirigée par un certain Halloren ou Halloran Mick.  
**Owen :** Quoi ? Mick comme Mickey Mouse !

Ianto et Jack se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

**Jack :** Comment ça, Mickey Mouse ?  
**Owen :** C'est le surnom que Tosh a trouvé pour ce tas de ferraille.  
Mickey ou Mik, je crois.  
**Gwen : **Mike Halloran pour être plus précis.  
**Jack :** Mickey Mouse ! Dit Jack en ricanant. Je vois que les dessins animés t'intéressent toujours autant Owen.  
**Ianto :** Après Tintin et Mickey Mouse, il manquerait plus qu'Aladin et Peter Pan dans cette affaire.  
**Owen :** Ah ! ah ! ah ! Très drôle.  
**Jack :** Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Gwen, que sais-tu d'autre sur eux ?  
**Gwen :** Seulement que cette organisation se trouve à Londres, sur _l'Isle of_ _Dogs_.

Ianto se retourna vers Gwen et lui redemanda de nouveau.

**Ianto :** Tu as bien dit _Isle of Dogs_?  
**Gwen :** Oui, c'est bien ça. Pourquoi?  
**Ianto : **Mais, c'est à Canary Wharf, Jack !

Jack regarda Ianto et comprit aussitôt.

**Jack :** Dans ce cas, une petite visite s'impose.


	15. Isle of Dogs

Tout l'équipe Torchwood était en route pour Londres.  
Gwen était à l'arrière, Jack, côté passager, regardait défiler par la vitre le paysage des villes qu'ils traversaient. Ianto était au volant du SUV..  
Cependant, l'équipe n'était pas au complet.  
Owen et Tosh manquaient à l'appel.  
Le médecin avait préféré rester aux côtés de son amie, pour les tenir au courant d'éventuelles évolutions de son état de santé.

**Gwen : **Le voyage risque d'être long. Vous auriez pu me prévenir de cet inconvénient. Rhys va mal le prendre.  
**Jack :** La prochaine fois, amène-le. Comme cela, ses chances de survie se compteront sur les doigts d'une main.  
**Ianto :** Je trouve que ce serait cool d'avoir une âme suicidaire dans l'équipe, ça donnerait de l'animation.  
**Jack : **Avis partagé, mon chou.

Le Capitaine déposa sa main sur la cuisse droite du jeune homme.

**Ianto : **Hum, Jack ?  
**Jack :** Ah!, désolé, je te déconcentre.

Jack retira sa main et fixa de nouveau le paysage.

La jeune femme ricana et regarda Ianto dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Le jeune homme semblait troublé.  
Le contact de la main réveilla en lui un grand frisson.  
Ianto se sentit électrisé.

Le Capitaine le regarda avec un grand sourire et émit un gémissement en voyant Ianto réagir à son regard.  
Ianto, en tentant de cacher la bosse naissante dans son pantalon, déboutonna sa veste.

**Jack : **Bon, il nous reste environ 2 heures de trajet.  
**Ianto : **1h45 précisément.  
**Jack : **Si tu veux.  
**Gwen : **Je peux roupiller alors ?  
**Jack :** Oui, mais pas trop. Me retrouver avec une fille amorphe sur un lieu semé d'embûches signifierait aller droit au désastre.  
**Gwen :** Réveille-moi lorsque l'on sera arrivé.

La jeune femme s'assoupit sur le siège arrière du véhicule et laissa les deux hommes, seuls dans un silence de sourds.

**Ianto : **Jack ! Ça m'effraie.  
**Jack : **Revenir sur les lieux sera traumatisant pour toi.  
**Ianto : **Oui, très traumatisant…

Les deux hommes restèrent muets durant tout le trajet.  
Jack n'osa pas lancer une conversation, par peur d'éveiller une représaille de sa part.

Une heure passa et l'équipe était toujours sur la route menant à Canary Wharf.

**Ianto :** Jack, nous y sommes.  
**Jack : **Je la réveille.

Le Capitaine cria à plusieurs reprises le prénom de la jeune femme, afin qu'elle se réveille.

Gwen se redressa, se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Ils étaient arrivés.  
Arrivés sur une île. Déserte ?  
Comme les lieux aphrodisiaques que nous convoitions.  
Non.  
C'était une île située au beau milieu de la Capitale.  
Des gratte-ciels, et des immeubles illustraient le tableau de ce morceau de Terre.  
Centre des affaires et du Business Londonien, le Canary Wharf était un lieu de choix pour les avares du pognon.  
Mais parmi tout ce petit lot se dressait une Tour.  
Isolée, à l'abri des regards.  
Inconnue de tous.  
Une Tour pourtant visible par sa grandeur et son ampleur, que seules des unités de forces spéciales peuvent connaître : La Tour Torchwood.

Jack, Gwen et Ianto empruntèrent une route rocheuse, une route secrète que seul un membre Torchwood puisse connaître.

**Ianto : **Ça y est ! C'est ici.

Ils sortirent du véhicule et se retrouvèrent face à un immeuble dévasté par les évènements passés : La Bataille Canary Wharf.  
Des ronces et de la mousse recouvraient les façades du bâtiment.  
Les murs s'effritaient. C'était un vrai champ de ruines.

**Gwen :** Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
**Jack : **Une bataille. Celle des Cybermen et des Humains.  
D'après les archives, ils n'y aurait eu aucun survivant.  
**Ianto : **Mais en réalité il y en a en eu. Moi et Lisa.  
**Jack : **Heureusement.  
**Gwen :** Jack, on fait quoi ?  
**Jack : **Recherchons une entrée et trouvons des renseignements sur cette organisation.

…_Au hub_…

Owen était en cellule en compagnie de la Japonaise. Il la surveillait.  
Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Après quelques examens, le médecin se dirigea à l'étage et contacta ses collègues.

**Owen via son oreillette :** Jack. Vous les avez trouvés ?  
**Jack : **Pas encore, Owen.  
Nous venons d'entrer dans la Tour. Et Toshiko ?  
**Owen : **État stable.  
Dépêchez-vous, il ne reste plus que 12h.  
**Jack :** Nous faisons notre possible.

Un grondement soudain interféra la communication entre les deux hommes.

**Jack : **Owen ?

**Owen :** …

**Jack :** Tu m'entends?

**Jack : **Ja…ck... le.. _( la conversation se fit est pointillée )_  
**Jack : **Owen !  
**Owen : **Atten ..ds, je….

Un grésillement coupa la liaison.

**Jack : **Owen ! Owen ? Owen !  
**Gwen :** Jack ! Un problème?  
**Jack :** Il ne répond plus.  
**Ianto : **Quelque chose de grave est en train de se passer, Jack !  
**Jack : **Trouvons cette organisation et dépêchons-nous de rentrer !


	16. Le retour de Tosh

Un grincement soudain retentit dans la base.

Toute les sirènes étaient en alerte.

L'ouverture de la Faille venait de se manifester.

Le médecin se concentra sur l'ordinateur central, et chercha d'ou pouvait provenir l'alerte.

Un terme écrite d'une couleur écarlate, saturait l'écran.

**Owen : **« _**Mondas**_ » Qu'es-ce que sait ?

Owen pianota le clavier afin d'avoir plus de renseignements.

Mais cette alerte semblait bloquée le système de programmation de l'informaticienne.

Le médecin essaya encore. Plusieurs fois et obtint aucun résultat.

Les sirènes de la base retentit de nouveau.

Le vacarme prodigué par cette alarme, excitaient les locataires de la base.

Le médecin se dirigea alors au sous-sol, et courut jusqu'aux cellules des locataires sanguinaires capturés par les membres.  
Janet était assise dans sa cage, tandis que les autres faisaient un raffut de tous les diables.  
Un groupe de Hoix en faisaient partie.  
Et dans la cellule voisine se trouvait celle de Toshiko.

Le médecin s'avança vers cette cellule et découvrit une porte totalement démolie.

**Owen :** Tosh ? Tosh ?

Le jeune homme entra dans la cellule, et ne trouva pas le moindre signe de sa présence.  
Aussitôt il contacta Jack.

**Owen via son oreillettes : **Jack ! Tu m'entends ?  
**Jack : **Owen? Que s'est-il passé?  
**Owen :** Les alarmes de la base ont été déclencher par La Faille.

A l'instant même où il discutait avec Jack, les alarmes s'enclenchèrent de nouveau.

**Jack :** Quoi ? La Faille fait des siennes.

**Owen :**Mais, ce n'est pas tout, Tosh n'est plus dans sa cellule.

**Jack :** Boucle tous les accès de la base Owen, et retrouve-la !

Le médecin courut jusqu'à l'étage et appliqua le protocole de sécurité de la base.

…_A Canary Wharf…_

**Gwen :** Owen a des soucis?  
**Jack : **Toshiko s'est échappée.  
**Ianto :** Son processus s'est achevé ?  
**Jack : **A priori.  
**Ianto :** On ne peut pas laisser Owen seul là-bas.  
**Jack :** Que comptes-tu faire Gwen ? On est à plus de 151 kms de Cardiff.  
**Gwen :** Je retourne à Cardiff.  
**Ianto : **Avec la voiture ?  
**Gwen : **Je prends l'avion.  
**Ianto : **Je t'accompagne.

La jeune femme sortit de la Tour, suivie de Ianto, et laissa le Capitaine seul à l'intérieur.

_… A la base…_

Concentré sur les caméras de la base, Owen cherchait toute trace d'une éventuelle apparition de la Japonaise sur les enregistrements vidéos.

Ils regarda plusieurs séquences vidéos et l'aperçut enfin.  
Elle était dans la salle de Tir.  
Le médecin s'y précipita.

Il entra.

Il la trouva face aux armes posées sur la table.

**Owen : **Tosh !

Le médecin approcha plus près d'elle.

Owen : Tosh, ça va ?

La Japonaise se retourna et le dévisagea.

**Tosh :** _Dare da *_  
**Owen : **Tosh ?.

Le médecin la regarda et ne reconnut plus celle qu'il avait longtemps côtoyée.  
L'expression de son visage avait changé.  
Et cela s'entendait également dans la dureté de ses propos.

**Owen :** Que fais-tu ?

La jeune femme s'avança du médecin.

**Tosh :** _Koro shite yaru * ¹ _Dit-elle, d' un accent rude.

Et elle le saisit par le cou.

Le souleva et le regarda fixement.

**Tosh : **_Shine_. *²

La Japonaise le lança

Elle l'envoya jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Le lança avec une telle force que le médecin atterrit sur les cibles de tir.

La Japonaise le regarda et prit la direction de la sortie.

…_A Canary Wharf_…

Seul maître à bord, Jack explorait la Tour Torchwood.  
Il activa son bracelet et rechercha la moindre présence humaine.

_Quel endroit lugubre !_  
_Ces murs, ces éclats de verre au sol, l'impact laissé par ces machines et …Toi, Ianto !_

_Revenir sur les lieux ne te seront pas bénéfique. Toi qui a vécu tant de choses que j'ignorais, et que j'ai découvert. Vivre une telle souffrance aussi jeune._

_Je te plains._

_Mon Ianto, mon très cher Ianto !_

_Je partage ta souffrance._

_Je la partagera quelque soit l'avenir que nous réserve cette vie._

_Je resterais toujours à tes côtés._

Le Capitaine continua sa visite, et rechercha tout éléments suspects, pouvant mener à l'organisation « _Hildegarde »._

_Jack, grouille- toi, Toshiko va bientôt mourir, magne-toi, trouve cette organisation._ Pensa-t-il.

…_A 200 m de la Tour_…

Sur le chemin du retour, Ianto au volant du SUV, filait à vive allure vers la Tour.  
Leur temps était compté.  
Leur collègue était peut-être en train de dévaster la ville.

Le Gallois gara le véhicule et entra dans l'immeuble, à la recherche de son patron.

**Ianto via son oreillette : **Jack !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Le jeune homme continua de parcourir les lieux.

Quand, soudain, une ombre apparut en hauteur et plongea droit sur lui.

*** Dare da: Qui êtes-vous?**  
***¹ Koro shite yaru: Je vais vous tuer!**  
***² Shine : Crève !**


	17. Errance

Les lieux étaient sombres et l'air irrespirable.  
Jack, le Capitaine solitaire, explorait les différentes zones de la Tour.  
Il semblait perdu. Comme l'unique rescapé d'un terrible naufrage.  
Égal à ce très cher Robinson Crusoe, l'explorateur à la conquête d'un nouveau mystère.

Jack scrutait chaque coin et recoin de la Tour. Il recherchait tout signe de présence humaine ou fantomatique.  
Il marcha calmement sur une dizaine de mètres.

Un véritable labyrinthe s'ouvra à lui.  
Jack avança lentement. Impressionné par l'endroit inextricable et insolite, qui s'offrait à lui.  
Armé de son fox-Trot et de sa lampe torche, il s'aventura dans un vaste couloir.  
Le couloir, vaste, donnait l'impression de s'engouffrer dans le néant.  
A la fois sombre chargé d'une ambiance morbide, il reflétait les couloirs de la mort, des camps de concentration d'après-guerre.  
Des chaînes, des cages et des outils métalliques allaient parfaitement avec ce décor apocalyptique.

Le Capitaine alluma sa lampe torche, ouvrit l'œil, et continua à sillonner les lieux.

A quelques mètres de lui, Jack sembla détecter une présence.  
Il s'avança un peu plus près, et tendit sa lampe en direction du couloir.  
Une masse bougea.  
Le contact de la lumière sur cette forme inconnue le déstabilisa.

**Jack :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Jack s'avança.  
Un groupe de Weevils.  
Jack sortit son spray anti-weevils et s'approcha d'eux.

La horde de weevils entendit l'écho de ses pas.  
Ils regardèrent Jack d'un air menaçant et prirent la fuite.

Jack courut après eux.  
Il sortit de ce passage obscur et les pourchassa.  
Le Capitaine utilisa son bracelet, pour les localiser, et arriva dans une pièce.  
Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour, mais les weevils avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

**Jack via l'oreillette :** Ianto ?  
**Ianto :** …

Bon sang, où est-il ?

Jack retourna sur ses pas.

Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Ianto n'était pas normal.

_« Peut-être est-il en danger »_, pensa Jack

Jack contacta Ianto de nouveau et n'obtint aucune réponse.

...

**Gwen via l'oreillette : **Jack !  
**Jack : **Gwen ! Tu es à la base?  
**Gwen :** Non à l'aéroport de Cardiff. Vous avez trouvez Hildegarde?  
**Jack :** Pas encore. File à la base, et préviens-moi de l'état des lieux.

_…Au hub…_

Inconscient, Owen était allongé sur le sol depuis déjà plus d'une heure.  
La Japonaise, (_non, je dirais plutôt la «Cyberjap ») _était toujours dans la base.

Malgré le pronostic fourni par le médecin, sa transformation avait évolué.  
Une partie de sa composition corporelle était semi robotisée.  
Elle devenait un androïde.

Après être sortie de la salle de tir, elle se dirigea vers la pièce centrale et commença à saccager le matériel de la base.  
Elle balança les appareils (techniques et médicaux), les dossiers se trouvant sous sa route.  
C'était un vrai carnage !  
La Japonaise dévastait les locaux de la base.

Néanmoins, son attitude était différente des autres spécimens cybernétiques.  
Elle était différente.

La jeune femme se rendit dans le bureau de Jack et fouilla les tiroirs du meuble.  
Elle semblait chercher quelque chose.  
Un objet ? Un document ?  
Peut-être.  
Mais vue la hargne avec laquelle elle cherchait, cela devait être important.

_…A Canary Wharf…_

Jack était toujours à la recherche de Ianto.  
Il revint sur ses pas et entreprit de traverser ce sinistre couloir.  
Toujours armé de son pistolet et de sa lampe, il traversa ce passage.  
Lentement, il évita les éclats de verre et avança prudemment.

**?:** Att… !

Jack se retourna et regarda vers le bout du couloir.  
Mais il ne vit rien.  
Le Capitaine continua d'avancer.

Un craquement résonna dans cette intense obscurité.

Jack l'entendit.

**?:** Atten…dez, Hark...ness.

Jack se retourna de nouveau.  
Il revint sur ses pas et se mit à chercher d'où pouvait provenir cette voix.  
Il éclaira chaque zone du couloir, et aperçut une forme quasi humaine.  
Dans un angle du couloir, un individu apparut.

_Était-ce un homme, une femme, ou une autre espèce?_  
_Probablement._  
_Jack seul pouvait le savoir._

Le Capitaine s'agenouilla vers cet individu et découvrit enfin de qui il s'agissait.

**Jack :** Qui êtes-vous ?  
**?:** Je_…( Trop faible, l'individu ne put répondre)_

Jack le regarda avec inquiétude.

**Jack : **Qui êtres-vous ? Insista-t-il. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?  
**?: **Peu…importe, faites-moi sortir d'ici !


	18. Où est Ianto?

Gwen était maintenant arrivé à la base.

Elle emprunta l'entrée du l'office, et descendit au repère souterrain.

Elle déverrouilla la porte du Sas, et franchit l'entré du Hub.

A sa grande surprise, elle découvrit la base sans dessus dessous. Tout le matériels et informatiques étaient dispersés, éparpiller dans un grand désordre.

C'était comme si une tornade y était aventurée.

**Gwen :** Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire ça ?

La femme resta un long moment à regarder les dégâts.

Elle était en état de choc.

Elle regarda encore une fois son alentour, et se dirigea vers les écrans de surveillance.

…_A Canary Wharf_…

Jack toujours au côté de l'individu, aida ce dernier à se relever .

Ils décidèrent de traverser ce couloir .

L'un titubait, et l'autres guidait.

Jack via son oreillette : Ianto ?

**Ianto : **…

Toujours sans réponse.

Jack interpella du coup sa collègue.

**Jack :** Gwen, du nouveau ?

**Gwen via son oreillette : **Jack !La base a été attaquer !

Je viens de retrouver Owen. Il est vraiment mal en point Jack.

**Jack :** Et Tosh ?

**Gwen : **Aucune idée.

Le Capitaine continua d'avancer dans ce lugubre couloir, avec tout de même la sensation d'apporter une proie sous ses épaule.

Jack sortit du hall de la Tour, et déposa l'individu sur le sol.

Des lésions recouvrait l'ensemble du corps de ce dernier.

Ses plaies étaient ouverteset son sang coulait à vif.

C'était comme s'il sortait des tranchés, en pleine guerre mondiale.

_Qu'est il pu bien arrivé ? _

_On ne peut pas subir une telle maltraitance à notre époque. Pensa Jack._

Jack s'approcha du SUV .

Fit le tour du véhicule, afin de déceler la moindre trace de Ianto.

Jack, transporta l'individu à l'intérieur de la voiture, et retourna dans la Tour.

**Jack :** Ianto ! Hurla Jack. Ianto ! Dit-il de nouveau.

Il hurla à pleins poumons comme un dément.

Il refit le même parcours, et ne le trouva pas.

Le Capitaine sortit du bâtiment, et continua de chercher son amant.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il s'y trouvait pas.

Cependant, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

Le Capitaine étouffa un juron en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

_Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Cela devient délicat._

_Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil !_

_Fais quelque chose Jack !_dit-il d'une voix pressées.

Au même moment, la porte du véhicule s'ouvrit.

**? : **Harkness ! Dit l'individu d'un ton froid, sans nuance.

Jack s'avança et se figea, la bouche ouverte dans une exclamation silencieuse.

**Jack : **Vous deviez pas bouger. Vos blessures sont trop récentes.

L'individu poussa la portière.

Il avait sûrement l'intention de sortir.

Jack le retint, et l'obligea à rester dans le véhicule.

**Jack : **Restez ici ! Cela voudrait mieux.

**?: **Mai…je veu..vous aidez !

**Jack :** Vôtre santé est en jeu, ne bougez pas d'ici !

L'individu s'adossa de nouveau sur le siège, et regarda Jack d'un regard noir.

**?:** Vous ne savez pas ce que se passe ici ! Vous avez du cran de vous y aventurer seul.. hum !hum ! (l'individu toussa à cette instant).

Jack le regarda, et le vit extraire un liquide rougeâtre de sa bouche.

Le Capitaine fronça des sourcils.

**?: **Emmenez- moi à l'hôpital.

**Jack : **D'accord, mais avant, je veux savoir.

**?: **Quoi Harkness.

**Jack : **D'où connaissez- vous mon nom, et surtout, qui a bien pu vous mettre dans cet état ?

**?: **C'est pas le moment de discuter, emmenez- moi au urgence ?

**Jack :** Dîtes-le moi. Dit- Jack d'un ton sévère.

**?:** C'est eux.

**Jack : **Qui ?

**?:** Ceux que l'ont appelle _Hildegarde_.


	19. Où est Ianto? 2

Jack le conduisit à l'hôpital.  
Et attendit patiemment en salle d'attente.

_"Il a bien dit "Hildegarde", l'organisation que nous venons de trouver sur nos fichiers._  
_Nous voici un peu plus renseignés maintenant._  
_Et à première vue, il ne font pas dans la dentelle, ceux-là !"_

**Gwen via l'oreillette : **Jack, Owen et moi venons de voir une alerte sur nos ordinateurs.  
**Jack : **De quoi s'agit-il ?  
**Gwen : **J'en sais rien. Il n'apparait que le terme **"Mondas" **sur les écrans Jack!  
Par contre, je viens d'avoir plus d'informations sur cette organisation.  
Elle utilise des données de l'équipe Torchwood 1, pour mener à bien des expériences.  
**Jack :** Lesquelles ?  
**Gwen :** Là aussi, aucune idée. Mais d'après l'ordinateur, elle utilise des données sur des Cybermen et sur…des Daleks.

_Bon sang ! ce sont eux qui étaient dans la bataille. _Pensa Jack aussitôt.

**Gwen :** C'est quoi un Dalek Jack ?  
**Jack :** C'est trop long à expliquer.  
**Gwen : **Comment ça se passe à Canary Wharf ?  
**Jack :** A part le fait de visiter un lieu lugubre. Rien.  
**Gwen :** Et Ianto ?  
**Jack :** Il était censé être avec toi Gwen !  
**Gwen :** Il m'a déposée à l'aéroport, et il est reparti.  
**Jack : **Pourtant la voiture se trouvait devant la Tour quand je suis sorti.  
**Gwen : **Jack, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître de la sorte.  
**Jack :** Je retourne à la Tour.

Jack sortit de la salle d'attente, sa main sur son oreillette et se dirigea vers la voiture.

**Jack via l'oreillette :** Gwen, contacte-moi si t'as des nouvelles de Ianto ?  
**Gwen :** D'accord Jack.

Le Capitaine entra dans le Suv et fila vers la Tour Torchwood.

Il gara le véhicule et chercha à l'aide du capteur de chaleur tout signe de présence humaine.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment en prenant soin de regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Il fit le tour de nouveau et ne trouva aucune présence.

…

**Gwen via l'oreillette:** Jack, des alertes se déclenchent, et la faille est de nouveau en activité.  
Que faisons-nous ?

**Jack : **Rien pour le moment. Attendez mon retour !

_…De retour à la base…_

**Jack :** Gwen, des nouvelles de Ianto ?  
**Gwen :** Toujours pas.

Le Capitaine se dirigea aussitôt sur la CCTV, et se mit à sa recherche en le localisant à l'aide d'un GPS.

**Jack :** Son dernier positionnement était devant la Tour, il y a 4 h déjà.  
**Gwen :** Et tu n'en sais pas plus Jack?  
**Jack :** Non. J'ai exploré la Tour avec le capteur de chaleur et aucune présence n'a été détectée.  
**Gwen :** Et si cette organisation y était pour quelque chose?  
**Jack :** Peut-être, mais j'en doute fort. Je l'aurais déjà trouvé avec le capteur. Et si comme tu le signales, il avait été kidnappé par eux, on aurait déjà eu des nouvelles de ses ravisseurs.

Et puis, connaissant Ianto, il a sûrement été se recueillir ou aller voir un membre de la famille. C'est un lieu qu'il a longuement côtoyé, et que lui seul connaît.  
**Gwen :** A sa place, je ferais de même.  
Cependant, ça a dû être traumatisant de retourner à Londres.  
Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser y aller Jack !  
**Jack :** Ianto savait ce qu'il encourrait, et il le sait très bien !  
Et après tout, c'est moi qui décide du bon vouloir de chacun d'entre vous.  
Et Owen, où est-il ?  
**Gwen :** En salle d'autopsie, il arrange le matériel médical.

A cet instant, le médecin sortit de son antre.

**Jack : **Owen, que s'est-il passé ?  
**Owen : **Ça se voit pourtant, la base a été dévastée par une Tosh en furie.  
**Jack : **La prochaine fois, invite-la au restaurant, comme ça elle sera d'humeur joviale.

Le médecin lui sourit, avec un sourire élastique.

**Jack :** Comment te sens-tu ?  
**Owen :** A part le fait d'avoir survécu à un vol plané, je me sens bien !  
**Jack : **Réjouis-toi d'être toujours en vie, cela aurait pu être ta véritable mort.  
**Owen :** Heureusement que je n'ai pas atterri sur les objets tranchants.  
**Jack : **T'as eu encore de la chance. Que ferais-je sans un toubib de ton genre?  
Bon, occupons-nous de Toshiko.  
Owen, que sais-tu sur son état.

Le médecin se rendit dans la salle d'autopsie et regarda sur le diapo l'évolution de transformation de la Japonaise.

Gwen et Jack le suivirent et attendirent une réponse.

**Owen :** Son état a encore évolué, il nous reste moins de 10 heures avant que son corps ne soit totalement automatisé. Et nous ne savons toujours pas comment la soigner.  
**Gwen :** Oui, mais on ne sait toujours pas où elle est, Owen.  
**Owen :** Nous devons parcourir toute la ville afin de retrouver sa trace. Elle a déjà atteint 70% d'évolution.  
**Gwen :** Il est 21h Jack, tu comptes tout de même pas nous faire parcourir chaque recoin de la ville sous ce temps orageux?  
**Jack : **Tu préfères qu'elle meure?  
**Gwen :** Je me marie dans 2 jours Jack ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être malade le jour de mon mariage.  
**Owen :** Rhys peut bien attendre, non ?  
**Jack :** Si c'est pour que tu puisses avoir une scène de ménage avant ton mariage, rien ne t'empêche de partir. Moi et Owen, on s'occupe de Toshiko.  
**Gwen :** Et Ianto dans tout ça ?

…

Le mécanisme de la porte s'enclencha.

**Jack : **Ianto !

Jack se redressa de la rambarde et alla vers la porte du Sas.

**Jack :** Vous auriez dû rester à l'hôpital.  
**?:** Ne vous en faites pas, je cicatrise vite.  
**Jack :** Que faîtes-vous ici ?  
**?: **Je suis venu vous proposer mon aide.

Owen et Gwen étaient sur les talons de Jack, et entendirent une partie de la conversation.  
Il arrivèrent tous les deux dans l'escalier et découvrirent un individu grand, d'une corpulence musclée, avec les cheveux blonds comme des épis de blé, le visage étroit avec des yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes carrées.

**Gwen et Owen à l'unisson :** Qui est-ce ?

Jack invita l'individu à s'avancer vers eux.

**Jack :** Je vous présente Deve Flaherty, de Cork, de Torchwood Cork.


	20. L'inconnu bien connu

L'équipe Torchwood , et leur nouveau membre, étaient en salle de réunion.  
Jack, assis face à ce dernier, le regardait discuter de son séjour à la Tour Torchwood.

Mais avant cela, le Capitaine avait détaillé sa visite à Canary Wharf.  
Il leur avait parlé de l'état des lieux, de la horde de weevils qui y résidait, et de sa rencontre avec un étrange individu ; le dénommé Deve Flaherty.

Jack, Gwen et Owen écoutaient attentivement les explication de Deve.

**Deve :** D'après Harkness…  
**Jack :** Appelez-moi Jack.  
**Deve :** Ok, Jack, l'un de vos membres, a été infecté par une puce et est sur le point de devenir un cybermen.  
**Gwen :** C'est bien ça.  
**Deve :** Et vous ne savez pas comment la ramener à la raison.  
**Owen :** Non.  
**Jack : **A Canary Wharf, il y a une organisation secrète, que vous semblez connaître.  
**Deve : **Exact.  
**Owen :** Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous pour les contacter. Dîtes-nous s'en plus sur eux. Dit-Owen, en haussant le ton de s voix.  
Tosh est sur le point de devenir une Cyberwoman ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?  
**Gwen : **Calme-toi Owen,tu oublies que nous ne savons pas où elle est.  
**Deve :** Moi, je sais.

Owen et Gwen, le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

Jack, lui, le fixa intensément.

« _Quel beau blond celui-là !_  
_Ce genre de mec ne court pas les rues de Cardiff._  
_Un Irlandais à Cardiff, j'en rêvais._  
_Comme il est sexy dans son costard couleur noisette._  
_Je serais prêt à lui sauter dessus, si ont était seuls dans cette pièce._  
_Il faut que j'aille un peu plus souvent en Irlande._ »

Owen se leva de son siège et arracha Jack à sa rêverie.

Owen : Dites-nous où elle est ? Et que savez-vous d'Hildegarde ?

…Un grésillement retentit…

**?: **Jack !

Le Capitaine fit taire sa troupe.

**Jack :** Ianto ?  
**Ianto :** Jack ! Sors-moi….sors-moi de là !  
**Jack :** Ianto ! Ianto!  
**Ianto:** …

Puis, plus rien.

**Gwen :** Jack, Ianto est en danger !

Quelques secondes plu tard, le bracelet du Capitaine bipa.

Jack l'activa aussitôt.  
Un hologramme apparut.  
Et fit apparaître sa plus grande crainte.

**? :** Alors Jack, heureux d'entendre la voix de ton petit protégé?  
**Jack : **John ? Que lui as-tu fait ?  
**John : **Rien pour l'instant.  
Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai récupéré ma récompense. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je prends bien soin de lui.  
**Jack :** Tu n'es qu'un beau salaud !  
**John : **Quel langage ! Pourtant tu ne disais pas cela lorsque l'on était restés 5 ans ensemble.  
Bon, passons, j'ai un Ianto à la sauce Hart à préparer.  
**Jack :** Je te l'interdis John !  
**John :** J'ai du boulot.  
Je n'aime pas faire attendre ma proie.  
A plus l'équipe.

L'hologramme disparut.

Deve s'approcha de Jack et posa sa main sur ses épaules.

**Deve :** C'était qui ?  
**Gwen : **Une pourriture.  
**Owen :** Jack, on fait quoi ?  
**Jack :** Gwen, Deve, et toi, retrouvez Toshiko, pendant que je me charge de Ianto et John.


	21. Et si on dansait?

Owen, Deve et Gwen, sortirent de la base.

Deve se dirigea vers son véhicule.

**Owen :** Je vois qu' à Torchwood, la SUV est un outil de gamme. La vôtre semble plus spacieuse.

**Deve : **C'est que nous sommes nombreux à Cork, comprenez. Il faut bien que nous soyons à l'aise, de temps en temps.

**Owen:** Une "_Aston Martin_" ou une "_Lister_", aurait pu faire l'affaire !

**Deve:** Je suppose que c'est ce que roulent les frimeurs de votre genre.

Owen se retourna, et le regarda d'un regard noir.

**Gwen :** C'est pas fini vos petites histoires de voiture vous deux!

**Owen :** T'as raison, retrouvons Tosh.

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, et partirent en direction de l'autoroute.

**Gwen :** Que savez –vous d'Hildegarde ?

**Deve :** Elle existe il y déjà 8 ans et qu'il était diriger par Halloran.

**Owen :** C'est tout ! On n'est pas mieux renseigner. Et quoi d'autres ?

**Deve :** Qu'ils sont quatre. Il ont une scientifique, et les deux autres sont des forces spéciaux.

**Gwen : **Et le troisième ?

**Deve :** Il est mort. C'était le dirigeant.

**Owen : **Vous parlez de Mike Halloran !

**Deve : **Oui.

**Gwen :** Qu'était-il pour eux ?

**Deve :** Une couverture.

**Owen :** Comment savez vous tout cela ?

**Deve : **Je fais également partie de cette organisation.

**Owen : **Un membre Torchwood dans une organisation sordide, c'est une blague !

**Deve :** En fait nous somme deux. Les deux forces spéciaux viennent de Torchwood.

**Gwen :** Et qui a créer cette organisation ?

**Deve :** L'UNIT.

**Owen : **Nous devions nous méfier des membres de l'UNIT, ce sont tous des fous.

**Gwen : **Martha ne semblait pas sénile, lorsque on l'a rencontrer. Je dirais plutôt que c'était toi qui était fou d'elle, n'est- ce pas ?

**Owen :** On s'éloigne un peu trop du sujet Cooper.

Bon, où allons nous ?

**Deve :** A Lavernock point.

…

Jack au volant de la SUV, filait vers un lieu inconnu.

Il localisa les données de transmissions fournit par l'hologramme.

Ianto et John étaient au Ritz, le fameux dancing de l'époque.

Le Capitaine gara la voiture, et entra dans le hall.

**Jack : **Ianto !

Jack grimpa les escaliers.

Il se rendit aussitôt dans le salle de réception.

Le pièce était décorer par les armoiries de l'époque.

Les chandeliers et les vitraux étaient intacts.

Une silhouette apparue.

C'était lui, cet homme sortit tout droit sortit des Enfers.

Il s'avança vers moi, avec la même dégaine qu'un cow-boy des séries B.

**Jack :** Où es- t'il ?

**John :** Dans la pièce, juste derrière moi. Ne t'en faite pas, il es en vie. Je l'ai attacher.

Il fallait bien que je sois sûre qu'il ne s'en n'irait pas.

Et puis, le voir comme çà m'a donner des tas d'idées.

Jack lui balança son poing en pleine figure.

John riposta à son tour, et le frappa.

Un combat entre deux Capitaines commença.

Jack le tabassa à plusieurs reprises.

« _Je t'avais prévenu, personne ne touche à mon Ianto, oui_, _personne_ ». Pensa – Jack en continuant à le frapper.

Le Capitaine Hart était parterre.

« _Tu as eu que ce que tu mérites !_ »Pensa Jack.

Le Capitaine se redressa, et se précipita vers cette pièce.

Jack entra dans la pièce, et là, l'horreur se lisait sur son visage.

Son amant était suspendu en croix par une corde.

Le Capitaine coupa les liens, et décrocha Ianto du piège tendu par John.

Ianto était sale, et recouvert de balafres.

Jack tapota son visage afin de savoir s'il était encore conscient.

Ce dernier réagi.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux.

**Ianto : **Jack !

**Jack :** Ianto, tu n'as rien.

**Ianto : **Ca peux aller, et Tosh ?

**Jack :** Ce n'est pas le moment de me parler de Tosh, c'est toi qui compte !

**Ianto :** Jack, je t'ai dis que ça allais.

Le Capitaine le serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

**Jack :** Tout ceci est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser retourner à Londres.

**Ianto :**Ca fait partie de mon boulot.

**Jack : **Je ne veux plus que tu l'éloignes de moi.

Le Capitaine le souleva, et le fit avancer vers la sortie du Ritz.

…_A Lavernock Point_…

Gwen, Owen et Deve, était arrivé à Lavernock Point.

Lieu connu pour Gwen, mais inconnu pour le médecin.

**Owen : **Que faisons nous ici ?

**Deve : **On recherche une grotte, une cavité rocheuse.

**Gwen : **La même que Ianto à trouver ?

**Deve :** Vous l'avez trouver !

**Gwen :** Oui, hier matin. Il y avait une unité de conversion à l'intérieur.

**Deve :** Je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

C'est là que se trouve votre collègue. Elle va achever sa conversion.

**Owen : **Retrouvons la !

Les trois membres, se mirent à courir en direction de cette grotte.

**Gwen : **Mais, je ne comprends pas comment peux t-elle se convertir, nous avons prit des pièces cruciales à son fonctionnement.

**Deve : **Vous parlez sûrement du générateur.

**Gwen : **Exact.

**Deve : **Si comme vous le dîtes cette pièce n'est pas là-bas, on a une grande chance de la sauver.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres, et arriva face à cette grotte.

Il s'approchèrent.

Et effectivement, leur collègue était là, allongée, dans l'unité de conversion.


	22. Eveil

Owen n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Une fois de plus, il venait de découvrir une unité de conversion.  
Deve et Gwen étaient aussi stupéfaits du spectacle qui s'avançait face à eux.

**Gwen :** Le générateur est là ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Dit-elle en voyant sa collègue entourée d'un halo lumineux crée par l'énergie déployée pour le fonctionnement de l'appareil.  
**Deve :** Le processus a déjà commencé, elle va devenir une Cyberwoman.  
**Owen :** Tosh !Tosh ! S'écria aussitôt le médecin.

Mais la Japonaise ne semblait pas réactive à l'annonce de son prénom.

Le médecin regarda d'un air hébété la scène.  
Son visage était pétrifié.  
Il fixait Tosh, sans comprendre ce qui se réalisait.

_Tosh va devenir une Cyberwoman, une Cyberwoman _! Pensa-t-il.

Owen : Il faut la faire sortir de là ! Répliqua Owen.  
Gwen : Regarde les câbles qui commencent à apparaître Owen.

Non, ce n'est pas possible !  
Elle est en train d'avoir la même modification qu'Halloran.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras croisés, et regarder sa collègue achever sa conversion.  
Ils devaient faire quelque chose.  
A tout prix, ils devaient la sauver.

Le médecin se précipita alors vers l'engin, afin d'arrêter le processus.  
Quand, soudain, une main lui agrippa le bras.

**Deve : **Restez ici ! Et vous aussi ? Dit-il avec hargne.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et dévisagea ce dernier.

**Gwen :** Nous devons la sauver !  
**Owen :** Lâchez-moi ! On doit la sortir de là !  
**Deve :** Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est trop tard? Sa conversion est quasi achevée, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle.

Owen et Gwen regardèrent de nouveau l'unité de conversion, et comprirent que le processus entamé avait effectivement presque atteint son stade final.

_…15 kms plus loin, à l'hôpital St Hélène…_

Jack avait emmené son amant à l'hôpital de la ville.  
Le voir subir tant d'atrocités par sa faute le démoralisa.

Savoir que John ait pu poser ses mains sur son corps le mit hors de lui.

J'espère qu'il ne lui a rien fait de grave, en tout cas, je l'espère !

Après avoir attendu en salle d'attente, le Capitaine entra dans sa chambre et alla au chevet de Ianto.

Ianto se réveilla, l'esprit embrumé, et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Jack s'approcha.

**Jack :** Ianto, comment te sens-tu ?  
**Ianto :** Bien, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un choc à la tête.  
**Jack : **T'as une migraine ?  
**Ianto : **J'en ai l'impression.  
**Jack :** Je vois, et que s'est-il passé avec John ?  
**Ianto :** C'est assez flou. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'être entré dans la Tour, à ta recherche, et après, plus rien.  
**Jack :** C'est tout ?  
**Ianto : **C'est la seule chose dont je me rappelle.  
**Jack : **Comment t'a-t-il retrouvé ?  
**Ianto :** Je te signale que tu lui as indiqué que nous allions à Canary Wharf, Jack.  
Il nous a tout simplement suivi.

Le Capitaine s'avança de plus près et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

**Jack :** Je suis désolé Ianto, tout ceci est de ma faute.

Le jeune homme se redressa et poussa à cet instant un soupir résigné.  
Jack le regarda.

**Ianto : **Ne t'en fais pas, je serai sur pied d'ici peu, et je te préparerai ton café comme il se doit.

Le Gallois posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda aussi.

**Jack : **Je pense que cela ne sera pas possible. Enfin pas de sitôt.

**Ianto : **Quoi ?  
Jack : Tu as subi d'énormes traumatismes, Ianto.  
Tu dois rester ici.  
**Ianto :** Owen peut bien me soigner !  
Et puis, il faut aider Tosh. Alors, rentrons à la base.  
**Jack :** Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !  
**Ianto :** Mais Jack…  
**Jack : **Tu restes ici Ianto !  
Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé de nouveau, par ma faute.  
Moi et les autres, nous nous chargerons de Toshiko.

Le Capitaine se leva du lit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ianto, puis il sortit de la chambre.

_...A Lavernock Point..._

Les trois membres étaient toujours face à leur collègue et ne semblaient pas réagir.

Deve connaissait très bien ce genre de situation.  
Il semblait avoir l'habitude de voir cela.  
Après tout, il était membre de cette organisation et devait savoir ce qui s'y tramait.

Owen : Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?  
C'est vous, Torchwood Cork et l'UNIT, qui avaient mis au point cette fichue organisation.  
Pour vos histoires de Torchwood 1, avec vos Cybermen !  
Alors, dites-nous comment arrêter ce processus ? Dit le médecin, d'un ton houleux.

Deve ne répondit pas.

Le médecin le regarda avec rage et l'agrippa par le col.

**Owen :** Faites quelque chose Deve !  
Contactez les autres membres d'Hildegarde, et donnez-nous la solution.  
**Gwen : **Owen ?  
**Owen :** Laisse-moi Gwen, ce petit malin nous amène ici et ne nous donne aucun renseignement pouvant la sauver !  
Regarde maintenant, Tosh est en train d'achever sa conversion.

A cet instant, Deve écarta les mains du médecin de son col.

**Deve :** Si vous voulez tout savoir, je n'en sais pas plus que vous !

…

**Jack via l'oreillette :** Gwen, Owen, vous m'entendez ?  
**Gwen :** Jack !  
**Jack :** Où êtes-vous ?  
**Gwen :** A Lavernock Point, c'est là que se trouve Tosh !  
**Jack :** Et qu'en est-il de son état ?  
**Gwen :** Elle est dans l'unité de conversion.  
**Owen :** C'est bon Gwen, va à l'essentiel !  
Jack, Tosh est en train de se convertir. Et ton petit copain ne nous est d'aucune utilité ! Nous ne savons pas comment arrêter tout cela. Alors, que faisons-nous ?  
**Jack :** Deve, vous ne savez rien sur les expériences menées par Hildegarde ?  
**Deve :** Désolé Jack, c'est classé top secret !  
**Owen :** Top secret ou pas, vous allez nous donner la solution!

A quelques mètres d'eux, le halo de lumière disparut, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Gwen.

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda en direction de l'engin.

**Gwen : **Owen !  
**Owen :** Quoi encore?  
**Gwen :** Regarde. Elle se réveille.

Le médecin s'approcha à son tour.

**Owen : **Jack, il est trop tard ! Elle est déjà une Cyberwoman.


	23. Agent 01

Le processus semblait être achevé.  
Toshiko était devenue une Cyberwoman.  
Et ce n'était pas bon signe !

Le mécanisme de l'unité de conversion s'activa et la fit sortir de l'appareil.

**Owen :** Tosh ?

Un ricanement se fit entendre quand Owen prononça son prénom.  
A peine perceptible, ce petit ricanement était sinistre et jeta un grand froid.  
Du coup, la scène prenait une autre tournure.

L'informaticienne gentille et dévouée ne l'était plus.

Ils étaient face à face, pareils à deux ennemis se retrouvant enfin.  
Mais là, il s'agissait de leur collègue, d'une d'entre eux.

Le Médecin la dévisagea et s'aperçut des modifications bioniques apportées par l'unité.

Des implants métalliques avaient pris place sur tous ses membres.  
Elles étaient de couleur mauve et donnaient l'impression de faire partie d'elle-même.  
Connaissant déjà le diagnostic de son système immunitaire, Owen savait que, maintenant, son corps était totalement cybernétique.

**Gwen :** Owen ? Elle s'approche… On fait quoi ? Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Le médecin, sans voix, continuait de regarder les modifications effectuées par cette variante.  
Puis, il finit par lui répondre.

**Owen :** …  
**Deve :** Sortons au plus vite ! Suggéra-t-il.

Malgré la suggestion de ce dernier, les deux autres restèrent immobiles sans aucune réaction. Ils la regardèrent.  
Ils semblaient hypnotisés.

Deve, lui, sortit de la grotte et informa aussitôt ses membres via son oreillette.

_…A l'entrée de la grotte…_

**Deve :** Agent 02, ici Agent 01 Cork, vous me recevez?  
**Agent 02 : **Agent 01, ici Cork, qu'avez-vous à signaler?  
**Deve : **L'avez-vous retrouvée ?  
**Agent 01 :** Non, elle a disparu, il y a déjà trois jours.  
Et Canary Wharf ?  
**Deve :** Elle ne s'y trouvait pas.  
Pourtant sa présence a bien été détectée dans ces lieux !  
**Agent 02 :** Exact ! Que faites-vous alors ?  
**Deve :** Laissez-moi y réfléchir. Mais avant tout, nous avons un autre problème.  
Halloran a infecté une autre personne.  
**Agent 02 : **Qui ?  
**Deve : **Un membre de Torchwood Cardiff..  
**Agent 02 :** Quel membre ?  
**Deve :** Toshiko Sato.

_…A 13 kms des lieux, sur l'Autoroute 14…_

Le Capitaine filait à toute allure en direction de Lavernock Point.  
Il fallait qu'il les aide.  
Il avait déjà vécu cela avec les Daleks et les Cybermen et il appréhendait le pire.

_…A Lavernock Point…_

La Japonaise marchait vers eux.

Gwen et Owen reculèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

**Tosh :** _Nani ikinari hairikondekite ! Koi ! *_

Owen et Gwen la regardèrent et reculèrent en même temps.

**Gwen **: Sais-tu ce qu'elle vient de dire ?  
**Owen :** Non, mais à mon avis, c'est pas de l'Anglais !  
**Gwen:** Ce n'est pas un langage alien ? .  
**Owen :** J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de sa langue d'origine.  
**Gwen :** Depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, t'aurais pu connaître quelques mots !  
**Owen **: Tu penses que je vais passer mon temps à apprendre la langue de chaque membre?  
Et puis, c'est la première fois que je l'entends utiliser sa langue d'origine, alors ne me mets pas tout sur le dos Cooper.

Une confrontation s'annonçait.  
La Japonaise les défiait ouvertement avec ses propos, dont elle seule connaissait le sens.

Elle riva son regard sur eux.

**Gwen :**Elle se rapproche de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
**Owen :** Courons, Gwen!

_…A la sortie de la cavité..._

L'agent de Torchwood Cork était toujours en communication avec l'un de ses membres.

**Agent 02 :** Et Bakerdam ?  
**Deve :** Comme d'habitude, son accueil a été très chaleureux. Elle m'a joyeusement offert un petit séjour à l'hosto.  
**Agent 02 :** En avez-vous informé l'UNIT ?  
**Deve :** Pas encore.  
Je retourne les rejoindre.  
Tenez-moi informé, si vous retrouvez sa trace.  
**Agent 02 :** Ok Agent 01.  
**Deve :** Ne parlez en aucun cas de mon départ, et d'Hildegarde aux autres !

L'homme coupa la conversation et entreprit de retourner dans la grotte.

Là, il vit les autres membres sortir de cette grotte à reculons.

**Deve :** Que faites-vous ?  
**Owen : **Ca se voit pourtant. Nous fuyons !

* Quelle drôle de manière de débarquer ! Approchez, pour qu'on en finisse !


	24. Jack va les sauvés !

Jack était maintenant arrivé à Lavernock Point.  
Il gara le véhicule à côté de celui de Deve et se mit à courir en direction de la grotte.

Au loin, il aperçut la silhouette de Deve. Il l'interpella.

**Jack : **Deve !

L'homme se retourna aussitôt.

**Jack :** Que se passe-t-il ? Dit Jack, en s'avançant vers lui.  
**Deve :** Vos deux collègues sont partis vers la côte afin d'éloigner l'agent Sato des éventuelles menaces qu'elle pourrait causer à la ville.  
**Jack :** Et vous ? Que faites-vous ?  
**Deve :** En fait, je…j'attendais des informations de l'UNIT.  
**Jack :** L'UNIT ?  
**Deve : **Oui.

_Encore eux. Vraiment, ils sont partout ceux là ! _Pensa Jack.

**Jack : **Bon, plus tard les explications. Par où sont-ils passé ?  
**Deve : **Par ici ! Suivez-moi !

Les deux hommes coururent alors vers la côte.

_…Plus loin, près de la côte…_

**Gwen :** Je ne trouve pas que ce soit la meilleure idée Owen.  
**Owen : **Si t'en as une, dis-le moi ! Car pour l'instant, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire.  
**Gwen : **L'épuiser ne la ramènera pas à la raison.  
**Owen :** Peut-être. Mais ça nous laisse plus de chances de survie !  
**Gwen : **Et puis, où est Jack ?

Owen et Gwen étaient près de la côte et essayaient de gagner du temps.  
Du temps, il y en avait, mais jusqu'à quand allaient-ils tenir?  
L'arrivée du Capitaine leur serait sans doute bénéfique.

Il était temps que le chef reprenne en main la situation et vienne à leur rescousse.

Mais résisteront-ils jusqu'à son arrivée ?

**…**

Jack et Deve courraient toujours en direction de la côte.  
Quand, enfin, il aperçut la silhouette de la Japonaise au loin.

**Jack : **Owen ! Gwen ! S'écria Jack.

Owen et Gwen regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de la Japonaise et virent enfin Jack.

**Gwen : **C'est Jack ! Dit Gwen, le sourire aux lèvres.  
**Owen :** Bonne nouvelle alors !

Le Capitaine arriva essoufflé, en compagnie de Deve.

Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était de connaître enfin cette variante.

Jack, alors, détailla distinctement de la tête au pied la Japonaise.

**Jack :** Waouh ! Ce nouveau modèle n'est pas mal.  
Je le trouve plutôt sexy.  
**Owen :** Ce n'est pas le moment de parler tenue vestimentaire, Jack.  
**Jack :** Pour une fois que j'aie l'occasion de la voir à demi dénudée, laisse-moi en profiter !  
**Deve : **C'est tout le temps comme ça chez vous ?  
**Gwen :** Souvent. Et surtout quand il y a danger.  
**Owen :** Jack, t'as une solution ?  
**Jack : **Aucune. Pour le moment.

**…**

L'équipe était maintenant dans l'impasse.  
Personne ne connaissait la solution pour soigner Toshiko.  
Pas même ce membre de Torchwood Cork.  
Pourtant, il était un élément phare de l'organisation Hildegarde, mais à priori, il ne connaissait pas grand chose concernant les projets.

….

Un grésillement retentit.

**Agent02 :** Agent Flaherty !

L'intéressé posa sa main sur son oreillette et répondit.

**Deve :** Oui, Agent 02.  
**Agent02 :** Je viens de localiser sa trace.  
Elle est dans votre entourage.  
Elle se déplace très vite, mais elle reste toujours dans cette zone.  
**Deve : **Très bien, ne la perdez surtout pas de vue.

L'homme finit sa conversation et se rapprocha de Jack, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Gwen :** Jack, je fatigue là, magne-toi !  
**Jack :** Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir Gwen, je ne suis pas un robot !  
**Gwen :** Peut-être. Mais elle si.  
**Owen : **Heureusement que je ne me fatigue pas moi !  
**Gwen : **Toi, tais-toi, le « mort-vivant » ; marche !

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine était débout, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.  
Il réfléchissait.

Des solutions, il devait y en avoir.  
Dans ce genre de cas, il y a toujours une solution.

Jack fit marcher ses méninges et continua de réfléchir.

Quand, tout à coup, une voix le titilla et le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

**?:** J'ai la solution … Harkness.

Jack se retourna.  
Deve fit de même, et ne fut pas surpris de la voir.

**Deve : **Ah, te voilà enfin !


	25. Le coups du stylo

Jack semblait perdu. Il avait un air ahuri.

Il fit volte-face, et découvrit une jeune femme, vêtue d'un tailleur en cuir noir.

L'individu s'avança.

_Cette voix, … elle m'est familière. Songea aussitôt Jack._

_Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part._

Jack continua de la dévisagée, et posa un regard intriguant sur Deve.

**Jack :** Vous la connaissez ?

**Deve : **Oui.

**Jack : **Qui-es-ce ?

Deve : Une de nos agents Torchwood, elle s'appelle Véronica, et elle travaille pour Hildegarde.

Le Capitaine s'avança à son tour, et la salua.

**Jack : **Un peu jeune pour un agent Torchwood.

**Véronica : **Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que l'ont m'a recruté.

Jack se retourne de ce fait vers Deve, pour avoir plus d'informations.

**Jack : **Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Deve : 7 ans et demi.

**Jack :** Je vois.

Puis, Jack adressa de nouveau la parole à la jeune fille.

**Jack :** Enchantée Véronica.

Vous venez de dire, que vous connaissez la solution.

Véronica : Exact. A Hildegarde, nous effectuons des recherches sur les évènements ayant causé la perte des membres Torchwood. Et actuellement, nos recherches se sont basées que sur Torchwood 1.

**Deve :** On est un peu comme les « CSI(_Crime Scène Investigation_) du paranormal.

**Jack :** Une équipe comme ça à Cardiff, aurai été génial ! ( _CSI Cardiff_)*²

**Véronica :** Et nous travaillons sur les Cybermen.

Un antidote vient d'être mis au jour pour les arrêter.

La jeune fille sortit un objet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

**Véronica : **La voici, tenez !

_…Plus loin, à 10 mètres de la côte…_

**Gwen : **Jack ! Dépêche-toi !

Le Capitaine jeta un regard inquiétant, vers les deux autres membres, et vit que la Japonaise gagnait du terrain. Elle allait les rattraper.

**Jack :** Qui y-a-t-il là-dedans ?

**Véronica :** Ne perdez pas de temps Harkness, injecté lui cette solution !

Jack aussitôt, alla les rejoindre.

_…Près de la côte… quelques minutes plus tard._

Le Capitaine arriva face à la Japonaise et le défia.

Tosh, a son tour, vrilla son regarde sur lui.

Tosh :_ Nanda-yo _! * Dit la Japonaise, en lui lança un regard noir.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

**Jack : **Désolé ma belle, mais ne comprends pas le moindre de tes mots.

**Owen :** Jack, c n'est pas le moment là, t'a une solution ?

**Jack :** Oui. Ceci. Dit Jack, en leurs montrant l'objet.

**Owen :** Une seringue ?

**Jack : **Oui, une seringue ! Tu pensais à quoi Owen !

**Owen **: Je ne sais pas, comme tu es tout le temps dans ton bureau, j'ai pensé à un stylo par exemple !

**Gwen : **Eh ! C'est bon là, injecte-lui cette seringue Jack !

**Jack :** D'accord, mais il faut-me une diversion.

Owen et Gwen décidèrent de faire diversion, en portant attention sur eux.

Jack lui injecta la seringue dans sons bras.

Mais, la Japonaise, se laissa faire, elle se débattra, afin de la retirer.

**Tosh :** _Yamete gaijin ! _*³

La jeune femme se débattit afin d'enlever la seringue, mais, il était déjà trop tard.

Elle s'écroula parterre.

Owen et Gwen s'agenouillèrent, afin de lui porter secours.

**Owen :** Jack ! S'écria-t-il. Qu'as - tu fais ! Dit le Médecin en s'approchant de la Japonaise.

**Jack :** Rien. Je lui ai simplement injecté la seringue.

**Gwen :** Qu'y avait t-il dedans ?

**Jack : **Eux seul pour vous en dire plus.

**Owen **: Qui ?

L'écho de pas se fit ressentir.

**Véronica :** Moi.

Owen et Gwen levèrent la tête.

Nanda-yo ! * : Toi là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

CSI Cardiff *² : Réf Everthing Change Ep 1 Saison 1. (VO)

Yamete gaijin ! *³: Arrètez étranger!


	26. La solution ?

Un raclement sortit de la gorge d'Owen.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec une profonde stupéfaction.  
Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de la japonaise, afin de vérifier son pouls.  
Aucun signe vital ne semblait se faire sentir.

Le médecin releva de ce fait la tête, lança un regard noir à Jack et dévisagea l'individu.

Devant lui, à ses côtés, se dressait la fillette.  
Elle avait un air chétif et était très peu menu.  
Owen de nouveau, la regarda et faillit se mettre à rire, quand il entendit sa voix.

Une voix fluette, semblable à celle d'une chanteuse de chorale.

**Owen :** Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est une gamine, qui t'a donné cette seringue Jack ! Grogna Owen. Comment est-elle arrivé ici ?

Deve, mécontent de l'accueil fournit par ce dernier le réprimanda.

**Deve :** Eh ! Calmez-vous ! Quel drôle de façon vous avez de vous adresser aux gens !  
**Owen : **Vous venez pour me juger maintenant ! Comment osez-vous venir ici ? Vous et votre incompétence !

Le Capitaine, surpris de la réaction d'Owen rappliqua aussitôt.

**Jack : **Ne me dis pas que c'est le fait que ce soit un enfant, qui te mettent dans ses états Owen !

Gwen, elle a son tour, se releva et se retourna vers Jack.  
Et vu la réaction de Jack, elle avait tout de suite compris que l'objet en question, lui avait été émit par elle.

**Gwen :** Que lui avez-vous injecté ? Rajouta la jeune femme.

La jeune recrue, refusa de lui répondre et préféra vérifier l'état de santé de la japonaise.  
Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et analysa l'effet procuré par cet antidote.  
Ses doigts fébriles, se posèrent alors, sur le corps de la technicienne.

**Véronica :** Il faut l'emmener hors d'ici. Lança-t-elle à son collègue.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, le visage de Deve changea de teint.  
Avait-il peur ? Était-t-il paniqué ?  
Sûrement. Et Jack l'avait très bien compris.

Le Capitaine ordonna à sa troupe de la transporter dans la Suv.

Ce que firent Gwen et Owen.

Chacun dans leur véhicule respectif, s'embarquèrent et prirent le chemin de la Tour souterraine de Cardiff.

_…15 km plus loin, au fin fond de la base…_

L'équipe Torchwood Cardiff était maintenant au complet. (_Plus ou moins)_  
Mais après ce calvaire, tout ce temps passé à sauver Toshiko, il avait oublié leur mission première: "_sauver leur ville de menaces extérieures_".

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi la venue de ses membres.

D'Hildegarde, parait-til.

Qui maintenant, venait illustrer l'atmosphère Torchwoodien de l'équipe.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A son arrivée, Owen porta secours à la technicienne. Il l'emmena en salle d'autopsie.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, Véronica les accompagnait.

Pendant ce temps, Jack, Gwen et Deve étaient dans le bureau.

Gwen, assise sur le rebord du bureau, attendait des explications.

**Gwen : **Jack, où est Ianto ?  
**Jack :** A l'hôpital St Hélène.  
**Gwen : **Et comment va-t-il ?  
**Jack : **Il a quelles commotions, mais il va bien. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est John.  
**Gwen : **Où est-il ?  
**Jack : **Je ne sais pas Gwen.  
**Gwen :** Espérons qu'il n'apparaît pas de nouveau ! Ajouta la jeune femme.

Deve debout face à Jack et Gwen,les regardait.

Bien évidement, ils discutaient des évènements produits durant la journée.  
Ils étaient quasi-obnubilés.

Et d'après leurs comportements, aucune présence ne semblait les déranger.  
Même pas celle de Deve.

C'était comme s'il tenait chandelle.  
Sauf que la conversation n'avait rien d'amoureux. Cela semblait tout de plus normal, une conversation entre collègue.

**Gwen : **Bon, maintenant, explique-moi plus en détails cette histoire de Daleks Jack. Et d'ou vient cette gamine ?

**Deve :** Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas une gamine…d'autant pas un enfant comme les autres !

Le Capitaine s'avança vers Deve et lui fit signe de la tête de le laisser seul avec Gwen un instant.

**Deve :** Je suis de trop, c'est ça ! Rappliqua Deve.

Le Capitaine posa sa main sur ses épaules.

**Jack :** Ne le prenez pas comma ça. Dit Jack en essayant de le réconforter. Vous pouvez visiter notre base et faire plus amples connaissances avec nos pensionnaires.

Deve compris le sous-entendu, et prit la direction du sas.

**Jack : **Où allez-vous ?  
**Deve :** J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Ne me dites pas que vous m'empêché de sortir ?  
**Jack :** Vous auriez dû me dire que nos pensionnaires ne sont pas des créatures de choix, j'aurai compris !  
**Deve : **Si c'est vous qui le dîtes, j'en déduis que c'est le cas !

Suite à ses mots, l'homme sortit par la porte du sas et se rendit à l'étage supérieur.

_…En salle d'autopsie…_

Owen brancha des perfusions sur la japonaise. Et lui faisait une batterie de tests.

**Véronica : **Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes ?  
**Owen : **Ça se voit pourtant gamine.  
**Véronica :** Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Rappliqua la fillette.  
**Owen : **Désolé, si je t'ai offensé, mais, je ne dis que ce que je vois !  
Bon, passons, que contenait cette seringue ?

La fillette se décolla de la rambarde et descendit les escaliers.

**Véronica : **C'était un anaphrodisiaque.  
**Owen : **Un anaphrodisiaque?  
**Véronica :** Du _bromure de potassium_, si vous préférez.

Le médecin resta bouche bée.

_Du bromure..._ Pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi ce sédatif_, pensa t-il.

Owen, se redressa de la table, et interpella aussitôt son Capitaine.

**Owen :** Jack ?

Le Capitaine, en pleine conversation avec Gwen, lui répondit.

**Jack : **Qui y a –t-il Owen ?  
**Owen :** Le sédatif que tu lui as injecté, n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution ?

Du fond de son bureau, Jack fronça les sourcils.

**Gwen : **Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
**Jack : **Allons, voir cela de plus près !

Jack sort du bureau et couru en direction de la salle d'autopsie.

**Jack :** Owen ?  
**Owen : **Ta seringue contenait un sédatif Jack.  
**Jack : **Lequel ?  
**Owen :** Un sédatif puissant, du bromure !  
**Jack : **Et quels sont les effets sur elle ?  
**Owen :** Je ne sais pas, à part être inconscient.  
**Vérionica : **Normal, elle n'y contenait pas que ça, il y avait aussi du _Retcon_.

Le Capitaine, se retourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda.

**Jack : **Du _Retcon_ ?

A cet instant, le médecin toujours au chevet de Toshiko, remarqua quelque chose de nouveau.


	27. Du KBr et du B67 ?

Elle battit des yeux, fronça des sourcils et les ouvrit enfin.  
Sa vision était floue et la première chose que ses pupilles lui dévoilèrent, c'était le visage d'un homme ; d'un inconnu, pencher au-dessus d'elle.  
Elle jeta son regard par-dessus ses épaules et les découvrit là debout.  
Ils l'observait.

Un homme au large manteau, une jeune femme et une fillette s'approchèrent.

_Où suis-je ? Un homme, une femme, et un enfant…qui sont-ils ? Une famille ? _Pensa-t-elle.

Des questions affluèrent dans sa tête et l'obsédait à tel point qu'à la longue, cela se lisait sur son visage.

Qui est cet homme en blouse blanche ? Un Médecin ? Un scientifique ?  
Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Songea-t-elle de nouveau.

Une grande pression l'envahit.  
Les murs opaques et tous ses appareillages médicaux, omniprésents, la mit mal à l'aise. Vraiment mal à l'aise.  
Ses pulsations cardiaques se mirent à accélérer et elle commença à s'agiter.

Les regards autour d'elle s'intensifièrent.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire.  
D'être un animal sortit tout droit d'une chasse en cavale.

Owen la plaqua sur la table, de façon à ce qu'elle se calme et cesse de bouger.  
Mais le médecin était impuissant face à la hargne dégagée par celle-ci.

**Gwen : **Jack, viens nous aider ! S'écria Gwen.

Deux grandes mains s'approchèrent du corps de la japonaise, et vinrent lui attraper les bras.

**Jack :** Toshiko ! Toshiko ! Calme-toi ! Dit Jack, en lui serrant les bras.

Elle se stabilisa, battit de nouveau ses yeux, mais cette fois-ci un peu en retraite.  
Et fixa le Capitaine, en le dévisageant.

**Tosh :** O…too san !

Jack desserra la pression de ses mains sur ses bras et la lâcha.  
Owen, lui, fit de même.

**Véronica : **Je ne savais pas que vous aviez fille !  
**Jack :** Quoi ? Vous me trouvez aussi vieux que ça ?  
**Véronica : **Je ne fais que traduire ses propos. Elle vous a appelé « père » Harkness !

_…Quelques mètres plus hauts…_

La porte de l'office se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit.  
Un jeune homme en costard cravate, franchit le seuil de cette porte et entra dans la pièce.  
Il déposa les sachets, qu'il avait en mains, ainsi que les médicaments qui lui ont été prescrit par les médecins, sur le comptoir.

Il alluma son ordinateur et il se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté.

**Ianto : **Que faîtes-vous ici ?

L'individu, sursauta et fit rapidement volte-face.

**Deve :** Jones ?  
**Ianto : **Comment êtes-vous entrer ?  
**Deve :** Par la porte, comme tout le monde.  
**Ianto : **Il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle Jack. Dit Ianto, se dirigeant vers l'office, afin de mettre son oreillette.

Deve, se rendit à l'office et le regarda faire.

**Deve : **Calmez-vous Jones, je suis votre ami et non votre ennemi.  
**Ianto :** Si cela s'avère vrai, Jack devrait me l'affirmer.  
**Deve : **Pourquoi les déranger, alors que votre équipe est au petit soin avec l'agent Sato.  
**Ianto :** Tosh !  
**Deve:** Oui, Toshiko Sato. Nous avions réussi à l'a stabilisé.  
**Ianto : **Je vois que vous savez énormément de choses à notre sujet. Alors, que je ne vous connais même pas.  
**Deve : **Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Deve Flaherty de Torchwood Cork.  
**Ianto : **Cork ? Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une équipe Torchwood à Cork !  
**Deve :** Notre équipe est assez discrète et si vous voulez, je peux vous en dire plus.  
**Ianto :** J'aurais été ravi d'en savoir davantage M. Flaherty, mais, j'ai du travail, et mon équipe doit sûrement être en train de m'attendre.

Le Gallois, lui tourna les talons et actionna le bouton-poussoir sous le comptoir.

**Deve :** Jones ?  
**Ianto : **Qu'il a-t-il ?  
**Deve :** J'aurai aimé vous parler…  
**Ianto : **N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ?  
**Deve :** Oui, mais c'est à propos d'une chose que vous devez absolument savoir.  
**Ianto : **Quoi donc !  
**Deve : **Je sais que cela risque de vous froisser, mais…  
**Ianto : **Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dites-moi ce que vous savez !  
**Deve:** Il s'agit de votre équipière.  
**Ianto : **Qui ? Toshiko? Gwen ?  
**Deve : **Non, je parle de votre ancienne collègue, Mlle Hallet.  
**Ianto :** Lisa !

_…En salle d'autopsie…_

Voilà que Toshiko, me considère comme son père maintenant !  
Après cette histoire de variante cybernétique et celle-ci, je ne serais plus surpris d'apprendre d'autres nouvelles !  
Moi, qui pensait que tout cela était fini…

Pendant ce temps, le médecin vérifiait le rythme cardiaque de la technicienne.  
Il lui fit une prise de sang et l'analysa.

**Jack : **Owen, ça donne quoi ?  
**Owen : **Son sang contient bien des traces du composé B67, Retcon Jack !  
Gwen : Elle est donc amnésique.  
Owen : Je dirais, qu'elle est psychotique.  
Gwen : Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de nous !  
Owen : Aucun. Et ça, c'est en grande partie, grâce vous, gamine !

Tous les regards, se posèrent sur la fillette.  
Et à cet instant, Véronica constata que la solution chimique injectée, n'était peut-être pas la bonne.


	28. Ma fille ?

_Comment réagir quand le passé nous rattrape ?_  
_Un sombre passé, que l'on ne peut oublier._

_Ces pensées m'obsèdent et me suivent comme mon ombre._  
_Je me sens observé et menacé, par ses pensées._

_J'ai essayé à multiples reprises._  
_Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé._  
_Elle, qui était la prunelle de mes yeux._  
_L'amour de ma vie, durant toutes ses années._

_Quoi que je fasse ! Quelle que soit la situation, je pense encore à elle._

_Je me demande souvent, ce qu'elle aurait fait._  
_Ce qu'elle aurait dit ou ce qu'elle aurait pensé de moi en ce moment._

_Aucune autre personne n'avait autant changé ma vie._

_Il est vrai que maintenant, Jack fait partie de ma vie._  
_Mais aucune femme n'a compté autant qu'elle._

_Je ne comprends toujours pas comment une telle chose s'est produite._  
_Et ne plus la voir à mes côtés, me brise le cœur._

_En ce moment, même, un homme s'évertue à me parler d'elle._

_Elle, qui hantait mon quotidien._  
_Une fois encore, me voici de nouveau sur le point de ressasser le passé._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune gallois était figé face à Deve.  
Tout son corps s'était arrêté de bouger.

**Ianto : **Comment connaissez-vous osez-vous Lisa ? Dit-il en haussant la voix.  
**Deve : **Vous êtes bien Ianto Jones de Londres.  
**Ianto :** Oui, c'est bien moi.  
**Deve : **Dans ce cas, cela vous concerne.

L'homme sort de sa poche un document et le lui tendit.

**Ianto :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Deve : **Un document trouvé dans nos locaux.  
**Ianto :** Vos locaux ?  
**Deve :** Au _One Canada Square_, Jones.  
**Ianto :** La Tour Torchwood ?  
**Deve : **Si l'on veut !  
**Ianto :** Et vous osez prétendre êtres de Cork !  
**Deve :** C'est bon Jones, lisez ce document !  
**Ianto : **En quoi ce document concerne lisa !  
**Deve : **Ouvrez et vous verrez !

_…Pendant ce temps en salle d'autopsie …_

Un silence d'outre-tombe régnait dans la pièce. Un silence pesant, limite étouffant.  
Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot.  
Surtout, après la nouvelle concernant l'état actuel de la technicienne.

Véronica était mal à l'aise.  
Elle, la brillante petite fille à papa, venait de réaliser, qu'elle avait commit une terrible erreur.

**Owen : **Alors, gamine que proposez- vous maintenant !  
**Véronica :** Je n'en sais rien, je… Bégaya-t-elle.

Le Capitane s'approcha d'elle et demanda plus amples explications.

**Jack : **Pourquoi avoir utilisé ses composés ? Dit le Capitaine en haussant la voix, pourquoi ?  
**Véronica : **Les Cybermans que nous étudions, sont des « _Cyber Leaders_», Jack, des humanoïdes, dont les variantes diffèrent.

**Owen : **Et quelle est la particularité de celle-ci.  
**Véronica :** Ils sont attirés par des individus à fort taux hormonal.  
**Gwen :** Et Halloran, il a été touché par cette variante, je parie !  
**Véronica :** Il a été notre premier cobaye.  
**Owen :** Evidement, il ne fallait pas s'en douter !  
**Véronica : **On avait besoin d'un cobaye, Harper !  
**Owen :** La prochaine fois, utiliser un rat de laboratoire.  
**Véronica :** Un rat ?  
**Owen : **Oui, un rat, un rongeur avec une longue queue, vous connaissez !

La fillette s'avança vers lui et le dévisagea.

**Véronica :** Ah! Oui, un rongeur. Dit-elle, avant sarcasme et en détaillant minutieusement chaque partie de son visage.  
**Owen : **Oui, gamine.  
Mais attendez, j'avais complètement oublié, vous êtes toujours au berceau. Mickey mouse, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
**Véronica : **Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote.  
**Jack :** Owen a raison. Pourquoi l'avoir tester sur l'homme?  
**Gwen :** Le rat aurait été le parfait cobaye.  
**Véronica :** Réfléchissez, vous vous voyez réellement en compagnie d'un Rat cybernétique.  
**Owen :** Peut-être pas. M ais au moins, il aurait été inoffensif.

_… A l'office de tourisme…_

Le jeune gallois, ouvrit le dossier en question et le feuilleta.

Deve, lui, avait un air crispé.  
Comme si les informations mentionnées allaient mettre en rogne le jeune réceptionniste.

Ianto feuilleta encore et encore et s'arrêta.  
Un rictus se forma sur son visage.

**Ianto :** Vous n'essaya tout de même pas de me faire croire que Lisa est mêlée à ça !  
**Deve : **Et pourtant, les preuves sont là !  
**Ianto :** Lisa, à Hildegarde ! Il doit y avoir erreur ! Lisa n'aurait jamais intégré cette organisation !

**Deve :** Votre fiancé…

Ianto, fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit quand il entendit Deve employé ce terme.

**Ianto :** Comment savez-vous cela ? Ma relation avec Lisa n'a jamais été mentionnée !  
Même Torchwood Londres, ne le savait pas !  
**Deve :** C'est elle qui l'a mentionné, commença à bafouiller Deve.  
**Ianto :** Lisa, n'aurait jamais étalé notre relation au grand jour ! S'écria Ianto.  
**Deve : **Jones…elle a vraiment fait partie de cette organisation.  
**Ianto :** Vraiment ?

Deve s'abstenait de répondre. Il avait très bien compris qu'il venait de toucher la corde sensible.  
Et maintenant, il ne savait plus comment s'en tirer.

**Ianto : **Vous, dites être un agent Torchwood ! La ville de Cork, n'a jamais été mentionné par Torchwood !  
**Deve :** Et pourtant, elle existe !  
**Ianto : **Vous connaissez des éléments de ma vie, alors, que je ne vous connais même pas ! Qui êtes-vous …M. Flaherty ?

Ianto, lui lança un regard noir, déposa le dossier sur le comptoir et couru jusqu'à la base souterraine.

_…Plus bas, en salle d'autopsie…_

Une voix s'annonça.

C'était celle de la japonaise.  
La jeune femme se redressa de la table.

**Tosh :** Père !

**Owen : **Tosh ! Dit le médecin, en le tenant par le bras.  
**Tosh :** Laissez-moi ! S'écria –t-elle.

Elle écarta d'un coup de bras, le médecin et se jeta dans les bras de Jack.  
Elle le serra très fort.  
Que l'on crut qu'elle respirait son parfum !  
Un parfum familier qui nous manque tant.  
La japonaise semblait si joyeuse, que des larmes de joie débordaient de ses yeux.

Jack la repoussa doucement et plongea un court instant son regard dans les siennes.

**Jack : **Que faire d'elle maintenant, murmura Jack à Owen.  
**Owen :** Je ne sais pas, sourit Owen, mais je suis ravie de la voir sur pied !  
**Gwen : **Oui, mais, elle est plus comme avant, ajouta Gwen.  
**Véronica :** Le Retcon lui à effacer la mémoire. Vous devez faire en sorte qu'elle se rappelle de vous.  
**Owen : **Et vous allez nous aider !  
**Jack : **En attendant, je fais quoi, moi ? Dit Jack, toujours en compagnie de Toshiko.  
**Gwen : **Bichonne ta fille ! Ajouta Gwen, le sourire aux lèvres.


	29. Miss Hallet

Ianto venait de tourner dos à Deve.  
Il s'éloigna de l'office et s'apprêtait à descendre en direction de la tour souterraine.  
Il commença à courir à petites foulées régulières, en s'efforçant de faire abstraction des informations fournit par Deve.

Deve qui était lui aussi à l'office, se mit à le suivre.

Tous deux coururent côte à côte pendant une dizaine de secondes  
Et Ianto ne disait rien.  
D'autant pas à haute voix.

" _Espèce de dégénéré ! "_ Se mit-il à jurer à voix basse, _Lisa ne ferait jamais ça !_ Continua-t-il à penser.

Ianto semblait furieux.  
Il soupira et jeta un regard de côté à Deve.  
Il continua de courir et se focalisa sur Lisa.

Pourtant, pendant sa course, il avait un drôle d'impression.  
C'était comme si au fond de lui-même il en doutait.

**oOoOoOo**

Ianto ralentit sa course.  
Il avait atteint la salle centrale.  
Il se précipita sur le premier ordinateur venu et lança sa recherche.  
Il pianota le clavier de l'ordinateur et entra le nom de ce dernier : _Deve Flaherty_.

Ses yeux allaient et venaient.  
Ils balayèrent l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
Ianto était à l'affût des moindres éléments concernant cette organisation.

**Deve : **Que faîtes-vous ? Dit Deve essoufflé.

Ianto eut un mouvement de recul.  
Il fit volte-face sans attendre, regarda derrière lui et vit Deve.  
Il venait de s'arrêter.

Tout comme l'avait fait Ianto auparavant.  
Tous deux s'observèrent.

**Ianto :** Je n'ai pas confiance en vous ! Lança Ianto d'un air furieux.  
**Deve :** Comment ça ?  
**Ianto :** …

Ianto pianota de nouveau le clavier de l'ordinateur, mais cette fois-ci, frénétiquement.

Quelques secondes plu tard, les informations arrivèrent.

Ianto haussa les sourcils.

**Ianto :** Oh ! Voilà qui fera plaisir à entendre ! Exclama Ianto en grimaçant un sourire.

_...Dans la pièce, quelques mètres plus bas…_

"_J'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle serait liée à moi._  
_Je sais que j'exagère en employant le mot « lier », mais ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment._  
_Me voici prise d'affection par Tosh, ma très chère collègue._  
_Elle me considère comme son père._  
_Normal, c'est moi qui lui donner une seconde vie._  
_Mais, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle s'attacherait à moi ; même après cette conversion._  
_Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal et c'est ce qui m'effraye._  
_Ce n'est pas que l'avoir en ma présence me déplaise, loin de là._  
_C'est qu'en réalité, tout ceci est juste... bizarre ….et nouveau pour moi _"

**oOoOoOo**

Jack baissa la tête vers elle.  
Il la regarda en souriant.  
C'était la parfaite image de l'innocence.  
Il arborait un visage d'ange.  
Avec un regard plein de tendresse et un sourire d'enfant.  
Mais néanmoins, au travers son regard, s'y reflétait une légère anxiété.

**Owen :** Jack, il voudrait mieux qu'elle reste avec toi, Gwen à raison. Ajouta le médecin.  
**Jack : **Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre !  
**Véronica :** Je suppose que vous devez avoir marre de vous retrouver tout le temps dans la galère. Suggéra la fillette.  
**Owen :** Surtout quand c'est une gamine qui le provoque ! Rappliqua le médecin.  
**Véronica :** Je ne suis pas une gamine ! S'écria-t-elle.  
**Owen : **Dans ce cas, qui êtes-vous ?

La fillette grimaça un sourire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais une quinte de toux la plia en deux.

**Jack :** Ca va ? Ajouta le Capitaine inquiet.

Owen la dévisagea, le sourire en coin.

**Owen : **Allez gamine, ne faîtes pas « _la petite fille fébrile _», qui es-tu ?

Véronica s'avança vers le Capitaine.

**Véronica : **Demandez à votre Capitane ! Lança-t-elle, en les regardant de côté.

_…Dans la pièce centrale…_

Ianto commença à jurer entre ses dents.

**Ianto :** Qui êtes-vous Flaherty ?

Deve tourna la tête.

Ianto le vit hésiter, puis lui sourire.

**Deve : **Vous êtes bien perspicace M. Jones !

Je suppose que vous avez aussi remarqué que votre fiancée était aussi un imposteur.

**Ianto : **Quoi ?  
**Deve : **Elle a travaillé pour nous et contribuer aux expériences sur les Cybermen Jones. Elle était au courant pour l'invasion à la Tour.

Les mains de Ianto commencèrent à trembler.

Quelques choses n'allaient pas.

"_Lisa, n'était pas comme ça _! "Pensa-t-il.

Cette pensée, l'obsédait.  
Et le plongea dans une terreur confuse.  
Pendant cet instant, il s'imagina de retour dans la Tour, au sein de son équipe.  
Et n'avait qu'une image en tête : Celle de l'invasion de ses Cyborgs à la Tour Torchwood.

Pourtant les preuves étaient là, face à lui, sous ses yeux.

Ianto ne pouvait que constater cette dure vérité : "_Lisa faisait bel et bien partie d'Hildegarde_".


	30. Hildegarde

_Jack ne comprenait pas à quoi faisait allusion cette jeune fille._  
_Elle venait ouvertement d'affirmer qu'il la connaissait._  
_Pourtant, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'elle._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Jack : **Vous êtes sûre ! Exclama le Capitaine d'un air suspicieux.

La fillette lui sourit et se mit à rire aux éclats.

**Véronica :** Je vois que votre mémoire est limitée Harkness ! C'est la présence de votre ami qui vous a troublé ?  
**Jack : **Quoi ?  
**Véronica :** Rappelez-vous ! Dit la fillette

Le Capitaine commença à fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire.  
Il se mit à se rappeler leur première rencontre, sur la rive du Lavernock Point ; Aucuns souvenirs antérieurs, ne semblait la concernée.

**Jack : **De qui parlez-vous ? Ajouta Jack.  
**Véronica : **Du maigrichon dégarni. Dit la fillette.  
**Jack : **Owen ?  
**Owen : **Eh! Je ne suis pas dégarni, moi, pesta aussitôt le médecin.  
**Véronica : **J'avoue que cela aurais pu être vous, mais, il ne ressemblait pas à un rat lui !

Owen commença à grognasser contre la jeune fille.

**Owen :** Vous êtres une vrai peste ! Vous osez me comparé à un rongeur ! Dit Owen en haussant le ton.

Gwen éclata d'un rire gras, sans avoir aperçu le regard noir que lui lançait Owen, dont les mâchoires s'étaient tout de suite crispées.

**Gwen : **Désolé Owen, gloussa Gwen, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

**Jack : **Bon, ça suffit les remarques, dit le Capitaine d'un ton sévère, de qui parlez-vous ?  
**Véronica :** Je ne connais son nom, mais c'était un petit blond, en tout cas.

Le Capitaine resta un long moment, sans dire le moindre mot.

**Jack : **John ?  
**Véronica :** Je vous dis que je ne connais pas son nom ! Insista la fillette.

Le Capitaine battit des paupières et se mit à se remémorer les évènements passés, durant ses derniers jours.

Il fouilla au plus profond de sa mémoire.  
De l'arrivé de ce cadavre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Puis, il se concentra sur ce voyage.  
Celui effectuer juste avant de se rendre à Canary Wharf avec l'équipe.

Du coups, Jack entra dans un grand entonnoir de visions.  
Une vision ou souvenirs ?  
Lui seul pouvait le savoir.  
Mais la première image qui lui virent à l'esprit, a été : « Celle de la bataille. »

Il se rappelait très bien de l'attaque des Cybermen sur la Tour, du commencement de l'invasion, de chaque détail.

De sa venue avec John, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Ianto et Lisa.  
Mais rien d'autre.

Jack porta à nouveau son regard sur les traits de la fillette et la regarda..  
Il la regarda, la regarda à plusieurs reprises, mais, aucune image d'elle ne semblait émerger.

Il est vrai qu'à leur première rencontre sa voix lui avait été était familière.  
Que sa voix éveillait de vagues d'échos, mais, elle n'évoquait rien de précis.  
Et pour Jack, avoir dans sa mémoire des d'échos semblables, devaient être rares.

Jack insista pourtant.  
Mais toujours rien.  
Puis dans un éclair de lucidité, il l'entrevit.

Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.  
Evidente et ahurissante.

En une fraction de seconde, Jack s'était souvenu de cette présence.  
Quelle présence ?  
Celle qui lui apparue à la fin de son voyage.

**Jack : **Vous …vous êtes…celle qui apparaît à la fin de mon voyage ! Exclama Jack avec hésitation.

**Véronica :** Vous s'en aviez mis du temps ! Exclama aussitôt la fillette.

Owen et Gwen se retournèrent vers eux.  
Ils étaient abasourdis et ne comprenaient rien.  
Tous les regards étaient maintenant rivés vers Jack et Véronica.

**Gwen : **Attendez ! Dit Gwen d'un ton soucieux, tu parles… de…  
**Jack :** Oui, Gwen, du voyage avec John.  
**Gwen :** Bon sang ! Dit Gwen l'air inquiète, elle n'est pas humaine ?

Pendant ce temps, Toshiko, elle, ne s'était toujours pas décollé de Jack.  
Elle s'agrippa à tel un koala accroché à son arbre, et le serrait très fort, aussi fort qu'un étau.  
Elle laissa son regard balayer la pièce, et les regardait avec crainte.

Elle les observait.  
Tous, mais son regard s'arrêta sur elle.

Longuement, elle observa tous ses faits et gestes de Gwen.  
Elle avait une sensation étrange à son égard.  
Une sensation qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

Elle leva son visage vers Jack, et le regarda.

**Tosh :** Ca va ? Dit la japonaise d'une voix douce.

Jack, baissa aussitôt son regard sur elle, et lui prit le menton.  
Il le leva timidement, ne sachant trop si ce qu'il faisait, était ce qu'il fallut faire en pareilles circonstances.  
Il lui caressa les joues, et lui fit don de son célèbre sourire.

**Jack : **Ne t'en fais pas Tosh, tout va bien ! Dit le Capitaine à Tosh, en essayant de la rassurer, d'un regard pénétrant.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Jack braqua aussitôt ses yeux en direction de la fillette.

Il affichait un regard limite perçant et glacial.

**Jack : **Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Dit Jack avec hargne.  
**Véronica :** La même chose que vous Harkness ! Répond la fillette le sourire en coin, vous recherchiez bien quelque chose non ?

Jack connaissait très bien le but de ce voyage.  
Mais ne pensait pas qu'une autre personne était-elle aussi, à la recherche d'une solution contre les cybermen.

_« Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle l'avait suivit ! »_Pensa le Capitaine.

**Jack : **Vous m'aviez suivit ? Interrogea le Capitaine, depuis le début vous me suiviez !  
**Véronica :** Mais, que dîtes-vous Harkness, je ne vous ai pas suivit. Je suis simplement venue apporter mon aide, c'est tout !  
**Jack :** Votre aide ?  
**Véronica :** Dans votre poche !  
**Jack : **Ma poche ?

Le Capitaine fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon, et ne trouva rien.

**Véronica :** La feuille dans votre poche, avec le mot « DRAG EDLIH » ne vous dit rien Harkness !

Owen et Gwen s'avancèrent alors vers Jack, les yeux écarquillés.

_…Dans la pièce centrale…_

Ianto était furieux.

Il venait de se rendre compte, que sa fiancée lui avait caché un secret.  
Un lourd secret : « _un secret non partagé._ »

Plus il s'efforça d'effacer de sa mémoire cette vérité, plus des éléments concernant sa relation avec Lisa, semblaient vouloir s'accrocher.

**OOoOoOo**

« _Il me faut plus d'explication_, pensa-t-il, _ce n'est pas possible ! Lisa ? »_

Ianto regarda derrière lui.  
Deve était toujours là et attendait sa réaction.  
Tous deux s'observèrent avec curiosité.  
Ianto s'avança lentement de lui, son regard vitreux et son esprit vide.  
Vide, pas vraiment, mais sa seule obsession, était d'en savoir plus.

**Ianto : **Vous allez me conduire là-bas ! Dit le jeune gallois en l'agrippant au col, je veux tout savoir le rapport entre elle et vous ?

Deve sous l'emprise de ses mains, ne manifesta aucune résistance.

**Deve :** Lâchez-moi ! Dit-il à demi mot, vous me faîtes mal Jones.  
**Ianto :** Vous m'aviez aussi fait du mal en me révélant cela, alors assumez ! Dit le jeune gallois avec dureté.

Ianto le traîna de force vers la sortie et enclencha la porte du Sas.

_...En salle d'autopsie..._

Jack entendit le déclenchement du mécanisme.  
Il leva les yeux l'escalier.

**Jack :** Quelqu'un vient d'entrer ! Dit le Capitaine en fronçant des sourcils.  
**Gwen :** C'est sûrement Deve. Ajouta la jeune femme.  
**Jack: **Vraiment ? Pourtant, ça fait deux fois en moins de dix minutes que la porte s'est déclenchée Gwen.  
**Owen : **Il est vraiment casse-couilles celui là ! Exclama le médecin, toujours en train de se faire remarquer !

Suite à cette réflexion, le Capitaine s'inquiéta.  
Tout cela le semblait louche.

Jack se dénoua des bras de la japonaise, et grimpa les escaliers.  
Gwen aussitôt le suivit.  
Ce qui créa un sentiment de haine à l'égard de cette dernière.

En effet, Toshiko venait de se faire délaisser par la personne qu'elle aime et cela, elle ne l'admettra pas une nouvelle fois.

Pendant ce temps, Jack courrait en direction de la pièce centrale.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Gwen.

Il lui fallut dix secondes pour arriver dans la pièce centrale.

Il s'arrêta face aux ordinateurs et découvrit avec stupeur différente données sur les écrans des ordinateurs..

Gwen, elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard et fixa également les écrans des ordinateurs.

**Gwen : **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Capitaine resta rivé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et lui répondit.

**Jack : **Des infos sur les Daleks et …  
**Gwen :** Quoi Jack?  
**Jack : **De deux Instituts Torchwood !  
**Gwen : **Deux ? Ajouta la jeune femme, en s'approchant de l'écran.  
**Jack : **Oui.  
**Gwen :** Et comment ses informations sont-elle apparues ?  
**Jack :** Deve travaillait peut-être dessus, affirma le Capitaine en lisant scrupuleusement chaque détail fourni.

Le Capitaine alors, se mit à lire les paragraphes du texte et cita quelques éléments.

**Jack : **D'après Hildegarde, plusieurs membres d'Institut Torchwood, ont été appelés afin d'intégrer cette organisation.  
**Gwen : **Connais-tu leurs noms ?  
**Jack : **Non. Mais, Deve doit sûrement les connaître.

Le Capitaine pianota le clavier de l'ordinateur et chercha à localiser ce dernier.

Il visualisa les différents secteurs de la ville et le repéra grâce au Gps de sa SUV.

**Jack : **Il est sur la RN 29, en direction de Newport, affirma Jack, il vient de quitter la Route Nationale 29a.  
**Gwen : **Et tu sais où il va ?  
**Jack : **Tu me prends pour un devin Gwen. Non, je ne sais pas ! Exclama Jack.

Puis, le Capitaine eut un moment d'hésitation.

**Jack :** Apparemment, il n'est pas tout seul ! Dit Jack d'un air hébété.

La jeune femme le suivit du regard et répondit.

**Gwen : **Il est avec qui ? Interrogea Gwen avec détermination.  
**Jack : **Ianto ! Exclama le Capitaine étonné.

Jack releva la tête.  
Et se mit du coup à chercher les raisons ayant provoqué cette soudaine fuite.

**Fin de la seconde partie**


	31. Special thanks

Special Thanks :

**Onille** and **Chrismaz66** : For the correction of my text. Thanks for your patience.

**Onille :** Thank you my twin sister for replacement.

**Deve : **For having faith in me to achieve this challenge( Enfin !^^).

"**Persawr Team**" : For the given constraints. With you my holidays have been animate, and i'm used to. Thank you again for your sense of humor, and your boundless love.

**Savannah** and others for reviews ^^

**oOoOoOo**

_Constraints: _

- Script writing

- Japanese language

- English quotes ( Série)

- List of words (CSI, _C4(bomb), Carnival, Chocolat_, Dad, Hildegarde, Lister, _Madness_, Mickey(x3), Monkey, Pharm, Pen, Roast, Reset, Sauce(x 2).

So…O_o _un beint o Brains, os gwelwch yn dda !_

See ya for the next.

**PS: La troisième partie ne sera pas écrite avec le même style.**

Good luck Fic writers ^_^


End file.
